Sweet Lullaby
by ruby-the-fire-mage
Summary: YURI: Two young girls find and discover love as they encounter everything life throws their way...but what will survive in the end? Their love, or the segregation they must suffer through? AU
1. Sweet Lullaby

**(A.N.) **_Welcome to my very first yuri fanfic. As you've read in the summary, this story focuses on how two young girls fall in love in a world that would like nothing more then to see it end. The pairing is TifaxAerith, or "Tiferith." By the way, I honestly don't care if it's "Aeris." "Aerith" sounds prettier in my opinion, so that's the way it'll be. :3_

**Warning: **Well obviously if you read the description, you'd know this is YURI/SHOUJO-AI/SLASH. Otherwise, FEMALExFEMALE. If that bothers you, GO AWAY.

**Disclaimer: **I own everything. :D -attacked by lawyers-

* * *

The comb traveled gently down long locks of rich chestnut hair. With a slight smile gracing her full pink lips, she held the hair in her hands for a moment, studying the handy-work of her careful grooming before raising her delicate hands to fluff out her bangs.

She began to hum quietly to herself; a trivial tune that she made up as she sang, admiring the pure glisten of her brown locks under the bright light of her vanity mirror before braiding and tying it with a vivid pink ribbon that matched perfectly with her button-up dress. She patted the emerald stone that lay nestled in the ribbon before moving her painted fingers to play with the wispy, curled tendrils of hair that had escaped her tight braid.

The young lady stopped her pruning and humming to regard her appearance. Her deep emerald eyes narrowed to scrutinize every soft, pale, and delicate feature before nodding to herself; the only noise made during this inspection being the soft jangle of heavy bracelets decorating her hands as she fixed every miniscule detail that didn't meet her approval.

With a small sigh, she stood up and walked over to her neatly made bed before pulling out a worn pair of brown boots covered in scuffs and sewing attempts to repair damage that wouldn't enable this girl to wear her favorite shoes.

After a moment of struggling with these boots, the girl thought about the tune she had going before she picked it up again, walking lightly with a slight bounce out of her room, a brown schoolbag thrown carelessly on her slim shoulder.

With a soft goodbye to her adoptive mother, the girl stepped outside into the bright morning. The sun was shielded from its full brilliance by the heavy fog that cast dew and moisture everywhere.

After pulling a determined face, the girl walked bravely down the steps from her apartment towards her first day as a junior in high school.

* * *

"'Eh, Tif! Time teh git up!" A deep, masculine voice boomed from the heavy wooden doorway. 

Tifa put a hand to her eyes, her foggy brain registering the familiar voice and processing his words before opening a large, chocolate-brown eye framed by long black eyelashes.

"Get up Tifa! It's my first day of school!" a lighter, childish voice bubbling with enthusiasm that seemed inhuman for this early in the morning jolted the girl awake as the owner of the voice bounced onto her messy bed.

Tifa stared straight up, wide-awake at a beaming face hovering closely over her own. Stifling an aggravated sigh, Tifa brushed her messy bangs out of her eyes before falling into a small smile at Marlene's antics.

"Yes it is: your first day of kindergarten, so you'd better stop worrying about me and get ready yourself," with a full-blown grin pulling across Tifa's small face, she gently pinched her adoptive sister in the stomach before pushing her off the bed.

"Now, get out so I can change!" Tifa let out a light cheerful laugh as Marlene tried to glare, but only managed to look like a ruffled child who pouted sourly when they didn't get their way.

When the little girl left, Tifa grabbed a brush and wadded across her terribly small and messy room littered carelessly with clothes, books, and other entertainments to where a medium-sized mirror hung on the wall. She stared, unamused, at the scruffy appearance that greeted her. Slowly, she raised a brush she'd grabbed from her bedside table to trail sensually down her long faded black hair that could pass as a deep, dark brown.

When she was finished in her ministrations, she collected her hair in one hand, pulled a band dangling off a clothes hook, and tied it at the end. With a little assistance from her trusted hair mousse, Tifa styled and parted her bangs to the left side of her tanned face. After she managed to squeeze herself into a tight, white, sleeveless belly shirt and a sinfully small black leather skirt, she made her way out into the kitchen from which a salty, burnt scent wafted.

"Good morning Barret," Tifa greeted, stifling a yawn that tried to force itself out by covering her mouth with a small hand. She flicked some locks of hair over her shoulder before seating herself casually at the rickety wooden table. She stared at the long, faded marks and beatings this wooden had taken over the years, almost begging to tell the interesting and quirky stories each mark held about its appearance. Tifa made a quick mental note to look into a new table.

"Mo'nin Tif," the large, muscled black man answered, putting a ceramic plate full of bacon, toast, and eggs in front of the girl. He gave a tight smile to Tifa's questioning look at the pink apron that was too ridiculously small to fit him and the butter knife held awkwardly in his only large hand.

Tifa shook her head slightly with a small laugh before turning to her plate, stabbing her fork into the eggs. She would never question Barret's ways of raising herself and Marlene, and no matter how clumsy he was and tried to cover it up with failed anxious fatherly acts, she would always doubtlessly love him.

This was the only man who had taken her in when she was orphaned at the age of ten by a ravenous fire that had devoured not only her home, but her father as well. Barret had also adopted Marlene when she was barely a year old from her deceased father (who had been Barret's best friend, Dine), even though he suffered severely from poverty and barely managed to keep a house for them all to live in. And through all of that, he had even lost his right hand to in an accident.

Despite his tough, unkempt appearance, potty-language, rough attitude and barrel-sized chest covered in tattoos and piercings, Tifa had never met such a selfless man with as kind or large a heart as Barret, and for that, he would always be her father.

"Aw, shit!" Barret cursed loudly. Tifa shot Barret a warning glare as Marlene entered the room, ready for school with eyes lit in curiosity at the strange word that had come from her adoptive father's mouth. Barret quickly covered his mouth with his hand, eyes widened like a deer in headlights while waving his hand like it would explain what he had failed to.

"Eh….Ah mean, y'all need teh git teh schoo'! Look a' the time!" he said wildly, searching for the small clock he'd looked at not a moment before beneath the messy kitchen clutter.

Tifa blanched slightly. Through all of her reminiscing and eating, she'd managed to forget the prime reason as to why she'd gotten up at this hellish hour.

"Come on Marlene," Tifa started anxiously, not too thrilled to be late on her first day as a junior. Thankfully, her high school was close enough for walking, and in Tifa's case, running.

When the little girl only shot Tifa a bewildered look before giving some toast a hungry gaze, Tifa grabbed Marlene's hand, picked a bit of toast from her own plate, put it in Marlene's unprepared tiny fingers while her other hand grabbed both their bags laying around on the table, and she strode quickly out the door with her little sister in tow.

"Slow down!" Marlene cried, trying desperately to keep her pace with Tifa's quick, long strides while munching on the food. Tifa didn't bother to look down at the little girl; her eyes had set straight towards the elementary parked only a block away from Tifa's school.

"Sorry Marlene," Tifa apologized hastily, slowing down so Marlene could keep up, but she put a firmer grip on her younger sibling's hand.

* * *

Aerith walked leisurely, basking in the warm, but somewhat damp morning air. She was aware that school would be starting soon, and she had yet to pick up her schedule and such, but today in particular had the green-eyed girl battling with her reason that she should find a nice, quiet place to relax and enjoy what nature had to give. 

_What am I thinking?_ Aerith thought to herself, stopping at an intersection for the lights to change. She shook her head slightly as she reprimanded her thoughts. _School first. I can do that later_. However, stuck on her trivial matter, Aerith didn't see the distracted young brunette coming up on the curb, making a beeline for the elementary school across the street.

"Hey—Oof!" Aerith cried out, unceremoniously falling to the ground on her rear. Her schoolbag slipped off her shoulder as she felt a warm body—by the rather large size of the person's bosom, obviously a woman—press against her form, who brought up her arms defensively to break her fall.

"Um…" Aerith looked at their precarious position. Slowly, she glanced at the girl's left leg pushed a little too close between her legs for comfort, right leg twining around Aerith's. As she raised her gaze, she noticed that when the girl had tried to break her fall…her hands had wound up on Aerith's breasts.

"Oh my gosh…" Aerith sighed, blushing profusely like a cherry.

* * *

Tifa slowly opened her eyes, wondering when in the fall she'd screwed them shut so tightly. She started a little, totally forgetting about the poor girl beneath her and instead looking wildly around for Marlene. When she saw the girl beside her, eyes large and watery as if something traumatic had happened, Tifa glanced down at the girl she was on—she guessed the person was a girl by the feel of her— 

"Oh…my…GOD," Tifa began, blushing almost as hard as the girl beneath her. "I am…SO sorry…"

Slowly, Tifa removed her hands from the pink-clad girl's chest and sat up while removing her leg from the interesting position it had been in. She brushed her bangs out of her face, trying to avoid meeting the brunette's gaze.

The lighter-haired brunette tried to awkwardly sit up in her dress, a blush dancing across her normally pale, narrow face. Tifa finally broke her own embarrassment to look at the struggling girl before getting up, unabashed about what was revealed in the process from her tiny leather skirt.

Feeling somewhat like a knight in shining armor even though she knew in this situation it was quite the opposite, Tifa brazenly offered her hand to the fragile-looking girl beneath her, quite sure that her normally confident disposition was being betrayed by her rattled breathing and wobbly movements.

Gradually, the brunette below her raised her head, eyes traveling the length of Tifa's body until finally their gazes met. Tifa stared straight back into the most stunning pools of deep, shimmering emerald she had ever seen.

* * *

There you go. If you likey, please review. I'd very much like to know your thoughts. 


	2. Sanctuary

**(A.N.) **_I bring you chapter 2 of Sweet Lullaby! I know some of you have been waiting patiently (others quite impatiently)_ _for this chapter, and here it is. I truly enjoyed reading all of the supportive reviews and thanks for liking the story. :)_

**Warning: **This story is yuri, shoujo-ai, or whatever you like to call it, which means FEMALExFEMALE. Also, some parts may be_** dripping with angst**_, though it really depends on what you consider to be angsty. However there are attempts at_** self harm**_, _**potty language**_, and Selphie being a _**bitch.**_ Sorry to any of you Selphie fans out there.

**Disclaimer: **I own everything. :D -attacked by lawyers-

**Note: **_Italics_ means flashbacks, while a **break/ruler **means a change in POV, which slightly alternates between Tifa and Aerith, or a change in time.

Let the story commence. :D

* * *

Aerith stared into the girl's large, chocolate-colored eyes before timidly raising her small hand to lightly grasp the one offered to her. Suddenly she felt herself being pulled up with a strength that seemed inhuman for the lady-like appearance the other brunette displayed. 

The brunette turned to a little girl Aerith hadn't noticed before, sprawled on the ground with eyes childishly large and teary. She murmured a word or two to her, and when the little girl nodded and slowly stood up, the brunette turned back to face Aerith. The two stood in an awkward silence that seemed to last for years.

"So…yeah, I'm really sorry about that." The brunette drifted off, blushing slightly as she scuffed her shoe nervously on the pavement. Aerith restrained a small smile trying to creep over her lips before bending down to pick up her schoolbag and dusting it off as she slung it over shoulder.

"It's alright, no damage done." Aerith squinted her eyes as she leaned in closer to the brunette, who in turn leaned back. "I think I know you…weren't you in my biology class last year? Second period." Aerith put a finger on her lips in thought, trying to place a name on the girl.

Recognition dawned on the other girl's features as a smile broke out across her face. "We did the final lab assignment together, what's your name, Aerith!" Aerith nodded, her eyes twinkling in amusement. She paused for a moment as she racked her mind for the other girl's name.

"Tifa, do you want to walk to school together?" Tifa's eyes lit up, but then she looked down at the little girl.

"I can't. I've got to drop my little sister off at the elementary school." Tifa nodded towards the elementary school and shot Aerith an apologetic look as she wrapped her hand securely around her sister's, but Aerith shrugged nonchalantly.

"That's okay. If you're late, we'll both be late. Besides, it's the first day of school so I don't think it'll matter," Aerith shot Tifa a playful wink as she turned in the opposite direction she'd come, waiting for Tifa to take stride with her.

When the brunette took a few timid steps towards her, Aerith turned and began walking. Tifa quickly caught up with her, the little girl clinging to her arm as they began walking in silence not quite as awkward as before. Aerith began humming quietly, occasionally glancing over at the quiet brunette and the little girl holding her hand shyly as her mind began to wander as they often did.

"…Aerith…Aerith!" Aerith snapped out of her thoughts when a hand grasped her shoulder. "We're here." Aerith looked over to Tifa with a slightly blank look on her face before remembering where they'd walked.

"Oh!" Aerith laughed slightly. Tifa broke out into a smile, though more directed to her little sister as she guided them inside the school and to a classroom full of terrified children clinging and crying to their parents, while others had the better of curiosity and began socializing with other kids and exploring their new class.

"Here we are Marlene," Tifa bent down to her little sister, squeezing her hand slightly before embracing her, "now remember I'm going to pick you up after school today, so don't go wandering around." Marlene looked up into Tifa's eyes as large tears began to form.

"I don't want to go!" Marlene sniffled and pouted as a young woman, Aerith assumed as the teacher, greeted them with a warm smile.

"Don't worry Marlene. This nice lady here is going to take care of you today! I promise I'll come back for you. It's going to be fun. Remember how excited you were this morning?" Tifa grinned and smoothed the little girl's neatly combed hair that had been tied into a ponytail before looking over at the smiling Aerith.

"That's right, I'm going to be your teacher," a blonde-haired, blue-eyed lady no older then her late twenties looked down at Marlene kindly as she offered a hand. When Marlene looked back to Tifa, she gave her an encouraging smile.

"Bye Marlene," Tifa whispered, handing the little girl her school bag as she stood up, heading out the door with Aerith following her leisurely behind.

"I almost feel guilty for leaving her," Tifa admitted as they made their way back onto the sidewalk and towards the high school. Aerith laughed.

"You didn't notice how close she was to crying when you walked out the door," Aerith teased, pushing Tifa slightly with her shoulder. Tifa sobbed, pretending to wipe away her tears.

"Our little girl is growing up so fast!" Tifa let out another loud sob as a couple walking by shot her strange looks before the two girls broke out into a comfortable laughter.

* * *

As their laughter subsided, Tifa decided she was quite happy to have befriended the pink-clad brunette. From experience, Aerith had been the first person that had been so willing to be friendly to her. But with that thought, Tifa wondered with a stroke of apprehension if it was because she hadn't heard the vicious rumors… 

"_Dyke!" Tifa held her stinging cheek and looked angrily up at the girl leering over her. Tifa spat vehemently on the girl's smoldering red dress. The smirk on the girl's face disappeared as she looked down at the offended, expensive fabric with disgust before kicking Tifa violently in the side with a long red heel. Red painted nails grazed her cheek as she was slapped again in the same spot. A group of kids had encircled them, jeering and chanting._

"_Fight! Fight! Fight!" The group screamed savagely.  
_

"_You stupid bitch! I don't want your fucking fag germs!" Tifa gasped in pain as she was grabbed tightly by her hair and slapped three more time—but she refused to fight back. The crowed groaned and laughed._

"_S-Scarlet!" Came a surprised voice as a pair of strong ,masculine arms wrapped around Scarlet's hands and pried her away from Tifa. She fell to her knees, drops of crimson blood splattering to the cold, hard cement of the courtyard. Slowly, she raised her hand to wipe her split lip. It merely smeared across her hand, and she was sure it had smeared across her face as well.  
_

_Scarlet screamed, her face flushed with anger and exerted energy as she tried to hit Tifa again. She winced slightly, shying away as the teacher-she didn't look up to see who-tried to restrain the girl. She was vaguely aware another man had come and dragged Scarlet away, kicking and screaming._

"_She's a fucking dyke! She doesn't deserve to live!" Tifa felt warm liquid begin to spill down her face, and afraid it was more blood, quickly wiped it away. She stared at her hand and the crystalline tears shining in the bright glow of sunlight. _

"_C'mere…Let's get you cleaned up," came that kind voice as large hand helped her to her feet. Tifa recognized it as her art teacher._

"_It…it had to be Elena…" Tifa whispered thickly, her mind muddled and disoriented. She was her _best friend_. Tifa had trusted her with her deepest secret, she had told her everything! And Elena seemed to accept her--she had seemed fine about it when Tifa told her! To think she had been betrayed by her! To think she told Scarlet something so utterly personal as her orientation..._

_ Tifa knew Elena had always wanted to befriend Scarlet, but Scarlet hated Tifa and refused to have anything to do with her or her friends. Elena had betrayed her. The thought kept repeating itself over and over in her head like a self-destructive mantra. Those years of friendship meant nothing to her. Those times of laughter, of sadness and joy…Elena wanted to throw it all away, just for a chance to be accepted as cool and popular._

_Tifa didn't want to fight back--what was she fighting for? Maybe before this mess she would have…but what would she be protecting—defending, by fighting back? In Scarlet's mind her actions were justified, so who was Tifa to say whether she was right or wrong to protect beliefs that, in her mind, were valid? Elena had been not only her best friend, but her first crush. When she had fallen for that blonde, silky hair and that curvy body, Tifa knew that this was what felt right; this was what she wanted. Of course now, it would be all over the school that Tifa was a lesbian. Scarlet would make sure of it. She would make sure that it would never __feel right to feel that way again.  
_

Tifa grimaced at the memory and looked over at Aerith carefully, trying desperately to find anything hidden in those delicate, beautiful features that held malice. There was nothing, only happiness and compassion radiating so painfully obvious, and those emerald eyes that glowed so deeply…

"Aerith," Tifa began nervously, making sure to keep her gaze anywhere but the girl's sweet face, "have you, you know…heard what people say about me?" Tifa looked up suddenly, just in enough time to see something stirring behind her eyes as she smiled.

"Haven't heard anything," Aerith said quietly, shooting Tifa a curious look. When she only stared straight back at her, Aerith smiled a little bit brighter.

"Well whatever people say about you surely isn't as bad as you might think," She murmured softy. Tifa started, staring directly into Aerith's shimmering emerald orbs. Aerith merely giggled and linked their arms together, bouncing slightly as they walked.

Tifa sighed and looked towards the approaching school, trying to restrain a grin. She understood what Aerith was trying to tell her and she appreciated it, regardless of what she really felt. Suddenly, Aerith stopped and bent down, dragging the other brunette with her.

"Aw, what a pretty flower!" Aerith sighed in utter contentment as she gazed at a small flower, by no means the prettiest Tifa had seen. It was tiny and looked so alone and overshadowed amongst the weeds, which were slowly but surely dominating the edge of the crumbling sidewalk like an infestation. The flower's color was considerably poor to what it could be: a dying fade of purple and pale yellow towards the middle—an iris. Tifa blinked as she looked at the somewhat morbid sight of the leaves and petals drooping with an exhaustion well fought. She lowered her head to inspect the iris, long chocolate-colored strands of hair falling into her eyes as she raked her gaze along the stem, to the weeds towering over the flower threateningly.

Aerith gently trailed her hands up the stem to curve around the bulb of the flower, lightly grasping it and tugging it with the utmost care as if it were an expensive piece of glass. Tifa let her eyes travel up the length of Aerith's extended arm to her face. Her lips were drawn back into a small smile that held the grace of one who understood the pain of others and kindness that offered to shelter anyone from time and weariness. And those beautiful emerald eyes that shone like they were jewels themselves gazed almost longingly at the flower, as if she could save it from inevitable death.

It was such a beautiful, surreal image of the pink-clad girl on her knees with a flower caressed in her hands, an ethereal air held about her. It had come easily out of the ground, as if beckoned to the warmth of Aerith's delicate palm. Tifa began to develop a feeling of nostalgia she couldn't quite place, and as those earthen eyes looked up warmly to Tifa, she felt that feeling only intensify.

* * *

Aerith beamed with happiness as the flower lay in her hand, almost as if it were happy to be rid of the entangling, suffocating weeds. She knew it was stupid to call this flower beautiful. But still, it only seemed right to do so to when it reflected so much what any other person could experience--she cast a glance at Tifa. 

When Tifa's gaze met with hers, she turned her attention back to the iris in her hand. She knew that Tifa must have thought her crazy for calling this poor little flower beautiful. But this flower struggled for life every day. It suffered just to exist as weeds slowly covered the expanse of the sidewalk and suffocated the it. But even the most gorgeous rose couldn't compare to the beauty of this iris. To have a beautiful rose required the clipping of new buds, of death to new life--its mutant beauty fed on the utmost pampering and care. But this iris struggled to live. Everything was a challenge for the dying flower, but it still fought for everything it deserved. Because of that, it would be more beautiful then the plumpest, reddest rose.

Aerith knew what the rumors were. She didn't care if Tifa was straight as a stick or as gay as a rainbow; Tifa was Tifa. She'd seen her at lunchtime, picking at her food sullenly until some of her friends would arrive at the table. Then, a bright, cheery smile would be forced across her lips and her eyes would brighten with a flickering light. Aerith couldn't tell if that grin was authentic or not—she could have just as well been happy not to be alone. But if anyone looked close enough, they could tell through those dying mahogany eyes that the girl was suffering, and she scoffed at the thought that none of Tifa's "friends" had noticed it. She wasn't sure what would cause the brunette such obvious sadness that _no one _seemed to notice. Of course, though, everyone had their own inner demons. Aerith slightly grimaced.

Without missing a beat, she rose up slowly, locking her gaze with Tifa as the other girl did the same. Their arms had lost their linkage as Aerith had grabbed the flower, she realized, and she quickly linked their arms again.

Aerith beamed, eyes sparkling in amusement as she placed the stem of the flower behind Tifa's ear, gently pruning the soft petals to look a bit fluffier. Tifa huffed in bewilderment, eyes widening as she tried to glance to the side of her face where the flower sat comfortably. Slowly, Tifa allowed a smile to cross over her face and the girls continued their short trek to school.

Aerith let her eyes drift over to Tifa, noticing the way she kept the flower from falling off its perch by pressing it down occasionally. With an ever-present, she looked back to the sidewalk and their school just ahead. Tifa and that iris…

They were one in the same.

* * *

A while later, the two found themselves waiting in an utterly long line to receive things such as their class schedules and school I.Ds. They had come to school relatively on time; however, the long wait had the two standing uncomfortably close together with nothing to say to each other. Aerith stared out across the school campus as the sun shone golden light on the ground, students milling and laughing about as they headed out for their set classes. Aerith fidgeted before finally crossing her arms, not knowing what to do with herself as Tifa pretended to be preoccupied with staring at her nails. Desperately, she tried to think of something to say to Tifa as they waited in the agonizingly slow moving line. 

"Tifa, tell me something interesting about yourself." Aerith started conversationally as she looked over to the brunette, arms still crossed and swaying slightly as her twisted braid bumped against her back. Tifa smiled, now taking to twirling the iris in her hand. She began tapping her foot against the dirty pavement as she cast her chocolate eyes upwards in thought.

"Something interesting, hm?" Aerith nodded and leaned forward as Tifa turned her head towards the sky, as if it could help her think of something of not too great an importance, yet personal enough to be considered 'interesting.'

Aerith waited for the girl to speak, suspense building up with every silent second that passed. Finally, Tifa sighed and returned her gaze to the pink-clad girl before her, moving forward a few steps as the line progressed.

"Well…" Tifa started, bringing her hand to her chin and stroking it with consideration. Aerith's eyes widened slightly, nodding in encouragement. "I live with my adoptive father. My real parents died a while ago: my dad by fire, my mom by sickness." There. Not too personal, but interesting enough.

Aerith started slightly, not expecting the other girl to start off a casual conversation with something that required such delicate wording. But it was something the two had in common, regardless. With an apologetic yet understanding smile, she shifted a bit closer to the brunette.

"Me too. My mother died years ago, by what I have no idea. At least, I think so because I was too little to remember what happened when she went missing," Aerith shuddered slightly, trying to suppress unwanted memories of a memory-blurred figure smiling kindly at her, "and I don't even know what happened to my father. I can't remember him."

Suddenly, Aerith broke out into a genuine smile at Tifa's sympathizing nod and added, "But that's okay, because the mom I have now is great and I could never imagine life without her. Ah, kind of stuck up when it comes to church though," Aerith laughed, a simple, beautiful chime as she waited for Tifa, who nodded in agreement, to say anything. She wouldn't pressure her to say something she didn't want to.

However, before anything else had been said Aerith found herself being greeted by some of her friends from last year. Seemingly unnoticed, Tifa was gently pushed away from the circle of gibberish girls that encircled Aerith in excited greetings and heart-warming hugs. Aerith, trying to be nice and return all the greetings to her old friends, missed Tifa silently disappear despite her desperate attempts to maintain their eye contact. A few of the kids in line shifted around, slightly disgruntled at being cut by the bombardment of girls happily chattering away as if they'd done nothing wrong.

* * *

Tifa sighed, an ounce of anger and impatience directed at Aerith's friends after they'd pushed Tifa away from the brunette with disregard, as if they'd never seen the two talking together. She recognized two of them as Selphie and Rinoa, two preppy girls who had a knack of "accidentally" bumping into Tifa, or "accidentally" tripping her, or maybe even "accidentally" pushing her food tray into her at lunch as they walked past. Whenever she caught them on it, they'd just look at her innocently, or if they were acting particularly well that day, maybe with some bewilderment and would then try to put the blame on Tifa. 

But she looked past it. Tifa honestly tried to be happy, and she was. She remembered the first time she saw an angel, She was surrounded by demons and devils that couldn't touch her because she was protected by a bright, holy light in a large and beautiful oil painting. It wasn't too long ago, maybe a few months after she'd "came out" when she saw it. Of course she knew what an angel was, but when she saw that gorgeous picture she doubted if "angel" could truly describe the brilliance and sheer beauty that the painting emitted.

_Tifa sat in her bed, depressed out of her mind. Her life was ruined. Everyone would hate her because of Scarlet. How could she be so stupid as to be a lesbian? She laughed dryly at the thought. She never had a choice in the matter. In one of her many treks alone at school she'd heard kids brag about using drugs, and about self harm. She would never try drugs, that was for sure—her physical health was the only thing she had going for herself. But self harming--did it really feel as good as they said it did? Would it really make her forget the pain, her constant, bitter companion--the only real friend she had?_

_When Barret was at work and Marlene was fast asleep, she'd sneaked into the kitchen and took out a razor-sharp knife. They'd said it felt good. They said it eased your pain._

_Boy, were they wrong. It stung, frankly, like a bitch and she felt slightly woozy at the sight of her own tiny drops of blood after a few half-hearted strokes against her skin. Of course, now she had to wear long sleeves until the tiny cuts scabbed over and healed. She felt annoyed with herself as she washed the knife and replaced it. Feeling totally, utterly alone she made her way back to her bedroom and fell asleep._

_The next morning, Barret surprised her with a birthday gift. He told her he'd been saving up money so she could go to an art gallery. He knew how much she'd wanted to go to this showing, even though she'd hardly said a word about it. With a large grin plastered on her face, she gave him a hug that caused the large man to blush before he sent her on her way. _

_It was breathtaking. Everything was beautiful, abstract or a perfect comparison. Colors meshed together in unorthodox ways and foreign talent blended perfectly. _

_That was when she saw the large oil painting of the angel. She probably stood almost a half an hour, staring at it with wonder and awe. Nothing could be so beautiful._

"_You'd better keep your mouth closed before something lays an egg in there," came a deep and tranquil masculine voice. Tifa's mouth snapped shut and to her embarrassment she realized had begun to drool. Quickly wiping it away in hopes the man didn't see, which was highly unlikely since he seemed so keen, she turned around in search for the owner of the voice. She found herself face to face with a rather large man with a good build and toned skin. He had a scratchy beard and held the air of dignity and respect. He smiled calmly at her before raising his gaze back to the painting. Tifa followed his actions, this time being careful to keep her mouth closed as she stared at the painting._

"_What…is that woman?" Tifa felt stupid for asking the question, she was an angel! And immediately she regretted saying it, but before she could try and take it back the man, without looking at her, replied._

"_She is a soul of complete purity and love," the man looked at Tifa out of the corner of his eyes that calm smile still on his face. "An angel."  
_

"_Do you work out by any chance?" Tifa spun on her heel to face the man and give him a hard slap, but she realized he wasn't coming on to her as she assumed. He was sizing her up, comparing her to something. She huffed and crossed her arms slightly as if to hide her figure, not exactly sure if she met his standards._

"_I try," she answered truthfully, and without knowing it she slowly uncrossed her arms in slight curiosity at where he was going with it._

"_I own a martial arts dojo, and although it lacks a large amount of students I assure you it is of the highest quality. I'd like to ask you if you'd join. I'm sure teaching you would be a pleasure, and you look exactly like the kind of student who'd enjoy the work." He held out his hand, and inside it there was a business card._

"_May I have your name?" he asked as Tifa reached for the card._

"_Tifa Lockheart."_

"_Well then, Miss Lockheart, if things go the way I hope you can refer to me as Master Zangan."_

_That night Tifa stayed up until the early hours of the morning, thinking about the painting and Master Zangan's description of an angel. Suddenly, she regretted everything she had done. Trying to make herself feel better through the most disgusting ways possible, just to have that selfish bit of euphoria and belonging while others out there suffered from true problems. When she thought on it, she really did have no reason to be upset and to try and harm herself the way she did. It was not her fault she was gay and she was not going to let others think that it was. She had so many good things for herself, yet because of one tiny little setback she let everything fall apart._

_She wouldn't do it anymore. If people didn't like her because of the what she was then they she needn't worry about them . They could believe what they want, but she wasn't going to be cowed by them because of it. With a silent apology sent to the beautiful angel, she climbed back into her bed and had the most peaceful sleep she had in a long time._

She smiled at the memory. After that, Master Zangan had taught her almost everything, from manners, to self defense, to inner peace. She believed everything he told her and followed through everything he said. Because of it, she could admit she was a better person then she could have ever hoped to achieve.

When she finally made her way to get her picture taken for her ID, and she mysteriously tripped and fell as Selphie walked by, she stood up as tall as she could and shot her the finger with a small smile on her lips.

They could think what they want, they could believe what they want, and they could hurt her as much as they want but they could never break her.

* * *

Aerith let a small, happy smile grace her lips as she saw Tifa's reaction to Selphie's attempt to trip her. It was different from the scuffle that usually happened, and she wondered what made Tifa so calm. She continued watching the brunette making her way to the stool as the cameraman adjusted himself. 

"Um, Aerith, you look high," Rinoa said with concern as she waved her hand in front of Aerith's face, Aerith hit it away and rolled her eyes playfully but she continued watching Tifa.

* * *

As Tifa picked off a bit of fuzz that clung to her shirt before her picture was taken, she raised her mahogany eyes to the camera but felt herself be almost magically drawn to the surreal emerald orbs that looked at her from the line. She felt her lips pull into a small smile reserved only for the pink-clad girl as she looked at those captivating orbs, but before she could say she was ready the cameraman took her picture. 

As she grabbed her ID when it finished processing, she sighed in aggravation and embarrassment. Grimly, she put it into the plastic covering and hooked it into her lanyard.

"Oh gods…I look high." Tifa smacked her hand against her forehead. This was the image that people would recall Tifa with, the face to which people would recall her in her junior year.

* * *

Chapter 2 is complete. You likey? Then please review. :B 


	3. Reaching for You

**(A.N)**_I present chapter 3__of Sweet Lullaby. :D Yay. I'm sorry this chapter isn't as long as the last, but I found the -perfect- place to end it and I didn't want to ruin it! And my updates will probably continue to be slow due to the horrible Homework Factor. Just started Sophomore year and it is -hell-, I'm being taught by the weirdest teachers. WTF. _

INTERESTING FACT: A lot of the stuff that happens in the story is based off of real-life experience, although it might be more dramatized or I might change the idea to fit this story. Of course not everything is based off of real life experience...o.O If that were so, my life would be -really- dramatic.

**I WOULD LIKE TO THANK: Rinoa-Hime,PsychoRyko, smallfish, FujinuShizuru, xxFireDemon256xx, firestorm, Darkness-Heart, DeMoka, Daemon Hunter, nagisa-fan, Kuramitsu, EagleRay, Seraph, and Billy Rose. :D Thanks for the reviews you guys.**

I've had people mention Selphie and Rinoa are rather...bitchy and OC. Well in this chapter you get to see Rinoa's more gentler side, however Selphie remains a bitch. Why? Because she's a spoiled little annoying brat. I don't think that side of her is going to be changing in the story. Sorry any Selphie fans. ALSO, to the lady who can't wait for Yuffie's A.DH.D self to arrive...Oh, I have major drama following that little girl around, so I'm sure you won't be disappointed. :D

**NOTE: **There are other characters from the Final Fantasies and Kingdom Hearts introduced, and there are stll more to come. The FFVII characters will have the most screentime, and the main party characters will all have something to do with the plot. _Italics _mean a flashback, and **a break/ruler **means either a change in point of view (slightly alternates between Aerith and Tifa) or a new time (eg, next day, later on, etc). You all know the warnings if you've went through two chapters of yuri, so on with the story!

* * *

The first half of the day went by uneventfully for Tifa. Since it was the first day, the teachers let the students be after giving their own class orientations and concentrated on other back-to-school preparations as the kids socialized and wandered about. Tifa had missed first period due to lagging lines and general first day confusion. Second period, in which Tifa had English, was boring and had dragged out until she arrived in her third period chemistry class. Here, a few of her friends sat and were talking happily as many other students were, and the teacher sitting in his desk with a look that said he didn't give a damn.

She shuffled in slowly, calling out a greeting as she made her way to a seat she knew was saved for her. When she plopped down and sighed gratefully, she looked around with a large smile on her face. Cloud nodded in acknowledgement of her presence, stunning blue eyes briefly meeting hers before he brushed a few stray locks of spiky golden-blond hair out of his face and continuing his conversation to Quistis, his older cousin who shared the same shining blonde hair and blue eyes, although she was significantly more social to the group despite acting like a mother hen at times.

"Hey Tif," Yuna greeted the brunette. Tifa smiled and returned the welcome with a small hug.

"It's been ages since I saw you! Where were you this summer?" Tifa asked as she parted from Yuna. Yuna was a sweet girl at times and a little too obedient so the others tended to take advantage of her. However, she was an unusual site. She had soft brown hair, but one sea-blue eye and an emerald green one. It wasn't as striking as Aerith's, Tifa reminded herself, but it was enough to catch a stranger's eye.

Yuna shot her an apologetic smile and shrugged. "I went to Disneyland with my aunt," she replied. Tifa nodded, and despite being slightly upset at having barely any contact with her friends she was nevertheless pleased to be with them again. Suddenly, she frowned.

"Where's Sora?" Tifa asked. Quistis turned her gaze to meet Tifa's, round glasses flashing with the movement.

"He's not here." Quistis snorted, trying to look disdainful but ended up hardly suppressing a smirk. Tifa shook her head slowly before looking around at her friends.

They knew what the other kids said about Tifa, but they didn't bother with it and chose to be with her because they couldn't care less. Of course, when she'd been approached about being a lesbian from Sora, she looked around the questioning stares and, fearing the worst, vehemently denied it. She suspected they didn't buy it, but they still remained her friends. Cloud, in his quiet voice, said he would've thought it was hot. Quistis just nodded knowingly, but Yuna and Sora believed her despite Tifa's bad acting. Still, they suffered the consequences for associating themselves with Tifa, and at time to time they were hounded by the more homophobic students who chose to act on their hatred. When Tifa was lucky enough to have her friends around when she was bullied, they'd defend her and sometimes even fight to protect her.

"So…" Yuna started, smiling oddly to herself, "who was that dish we saw you with during orientation?" She winked knowingly at Tifa—by now she'd caught on to her friend's tendencies. Tifa played innocent, despite the blush heathenishly creeping across her face. Thankfully she wasn't given the chance to reply as the teacher drew attention to himself and began the class.

* * *

Lunchtime. It was Aerith's favorite time of the day. Why? Just because. She smiled to herself as she often did, not used to bottling up her happiness. The halls were crowded with adolescents who, with lack of manners, pushed their way past Aerith. Still she didn't mind, despite being shoved roughly at all angles from her overly-eager peers. She followed the mass at her own pace, slowly making her way to the cafeteria where she knew _she_ would be there. And, as she thought, there was the lonely girl sitting at the "freak" table by the door. Any social outcast would be shunned and—lo and behold—Tifa was the queen of it. She felt her stomach sink a little at the thought that she too shunned them. Of course she didn't mean to, but she never stood up for them in their times of trouble.

She was immediately drawn from her guilty thoughts when Tifa gave her a "come hither" smile. Aerith grinned maniacally and made her way over to the dark-haired brunette.

"I missed you this morning," Aerith mentioned as a greeting, setting herself comfortably across from Tifa on the firm orange bench. She lay her tray of food before her and her plastic fork lay poised in her hand. Tifa shook her head with a small smirk and began picking at the food sloshed onto her lunch tray.

"You seemed a little busy with…them," Tifa replied, but despite the tone of her voice she didn't seem to mind. Aerith ignored that and immediately cast her eyes down.

"I'm sorry, they were—" Aerith began, but she stopped when Tifa raised her hand and waved it off. She raised her emerald eyes slowly to meet Tifa's rich chocolate ones.

"Really Aerith, it's nothing. Don't make a big deal out if it." Tifa smiled at Aerith's overtly gentle and caring nature, but the lighter-haired brunette ignored the other's words. She shook her head vigorously before casting her gaze downwards again.

"Tifa…That's not what I'm apologizing about. I should have said this a long time ago." Aerith raised her head sharply to meet Tifa's questioning stare. Her plastic fork lay forgotten in her slowly loosening grip, and her food lay hardly touched.

"I…I know how they've treated you. Nothing is an excuse for they way they've acted around you because you're—" Aerith cut herself off again, mentally slapping herself. This was one subject she wanted to avoid until Tifa was ready to discuss it. But Tifa nodded her head in acceptance and a silent urge for her to go on. Before she opened her mouth to continue, though, she felt a presence behind her.

"Aerith, _what_ are you doing here?" Rinoa asked coldly. Aerith turned her head around to regard her flock of friends flanking her defensively. Endearing really, if it wasn't Tifa they were trying to protect her from…

Selphie came up to Rinoa's side and Riku on Aerith's right. She could feel Squall right behind her back. Sighing tensely, Aerith moved away and stood up. Once again, before she could say anything Rinoa put her hand down on the table roughly. She leaned in towards Tifa, who'd frozen up across the table from her. She sneered, but before she could say any vile insult another hand was slammed against the table. Aerith jumped slightly at the force of the movement and quickly glanced around to see the arrival of Tifa's friends, all with hardened faces.

"Don't say a _word_ you fucking bitch," Cloud ground out vehemently. He was usually reserved and stubborn, much like Squall, but could quickly become a raging fire when the right match was lit. He glared daggers at Rinoa, icy blue eyes glimmering dangerously.

Before Aerith could blink Squall had Cloud pinned against the wall. Her heart skipped a beat and immediately she moved over to the two and began trying to pull him off of the blond. The_ last_ thing she had wanted to do was start a fight! The others acted quickly and tried pulling the two apart, but Squall's grip was like rock. However Cloud wasn't defenseless and he took the advantage to knee the other squarely in the gut. The brunet doubled slightly and Cloud belted him across the face. Anger flashed across his stormy eyes and he let go of the blond before swiftly hooking his arm and punching him in the temple—with the force of the attack Cloud's head slammed against the wall. By now a small crowd of people had drawn and were chanting and jeering.

Aerith grasped her face in aggravation before finally coming between the two and pushing herself against Squall. Despite being in the midst of a fight he gave ground to the brunette as her figure fell against his. She grabbed his arms tightly and shook her head, pushing him slowly towards her other, rather tense friends.

"Cloud, are you all right?" Tifa asked with concern. Aerith turned around to face the other girl who had kneeled down and pulled up the shaky blond. His right temple was bleeding and Tifa's attention was totally devoted to cleaning him up while Quistis and Yuna had taken to flocking around them with concern.

Aerith let out a small noise and quickly turned her attention to Squall, who was rubbing his slightly off-color cheek.

"Oh, it's not going to bruise too bad," Rinoa said quietly, but her eyes shone with slight affection and concern. Aerith knew it was time to separate from Tifa before something started up again, so she ushered them away with the small crowd who'd began to dispense. She slowed to a stop and turned her head slightly to get a last glance at Tifa mothering over the blond. A soft smile crossed her lips, but was quickly shot away when Selphie nudged her to hurry up.

The pink-clad girl was overcome with guilt as she glanced over at Squall's quickly growing bruise. Selphie was berating her for even _addressing_ "the dyke" and she filled every word and insult with enthusiasm.

"I mean really!" Selphie squealed indignantly, "she's a lesbo! You want people to know you've been talking to _that_? And what if she pulled a move on you! Geez, you know how her kind are. It's disgusting," she spat, but she began to calm down. Rinoa shook her head and moved to sit down beside Aerith.

"You know we're only looking out for you. The last thing we want is for _you_ to be pinned with those freaks." Rinoa added, but despite the horrible things she'd said the genuine concern in her eyes touched Aerith. She gazed around the picnic table in the school courtyard. Squall had his arms crossed and his eyes were closed, Riku looked on with bored interest, and Selphie looked angry as she was drumming her fingers roughly against the old wooden table while Rinoa smiled slightly. They were her friends and while they weren't perfect, they tried. She caved in.

"I know, but she was so…nice. And she seemed so lonely. Why do we have to hate her because she's gay?" Aerith tried to reason, but she immediately regretted it. They just stopped and stared at her as if they've never really thought about it--or, as if she was crazy. She smiled weakly.

"Aerith…" Rinoa said slowly, "she's _gay._ It doesn't matter what kind of person she is, she's gross enough to be gay and that says enough about who she is. It's not natural! It's not _normal._ You're Christian for goodness sake, you know what the Bible says, so _you_ of all people should understand!" Aerith shook her head and decided to drop it.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what I'm saying." Rinoa nodded as if she understood, then looked over to Squall.

"Ugh, I can't believe that stupid asshole actually hit you!" Selphie simpered, dancing around the silent brunet. While glad for the change in subject, she couldn't help frowning.

"...What's up with you Aerith?" Riku asked, sounding a little more then annoyed. Aerith opened her mouth several times as all eyes flew to her. So she wasn't quite off the chopping board yet.

"Well it looked like Cloud got the worst of it," Aerith said, rather bravely in her opinion. Riku eyed her mysteriously.

"Why would you care so much? Squall is our _friend_, and the fact we hate that fucking little jerk he beat is a good thing." Aerith's mouth twitched as Riku continued eyeing her with a penetrating glare. Rinoa raised an eyebrow and even Squall gave her a questioning look.

"Don't get me wrong," Aerith defended, "I think it's absolutely horrible that he's hurt, but he—" She stopped. It was no use, they'd never see it the way she did. "I just...forget it." Aerith didn't know how much longer she could put up with this.

"Whatever," Squall muttered, storming away as the bell rang. The others just shrugged and followed after him, leaving Aerith to stew in the aftermath. Why was she playing with fire?

Sighing with aggravation she normally wasn't used to, she made her way to fourth period: Jazz Dance. She'd fix things between her and Squall—she was sure that he didn't appreciate her sympathizing against him—then she'd find Tifa. With her resolve in mind, she hauled herself off the yellowed wood bench and trailed off towards the dance room.

* * *

"Dance is a discipline! It is work! It is respect!" Ms. Mendez shrieked with heated passion. Everything about her basically screamed "dance teacher." Her hands waved around animatedly as she spoke of dance and what it was, what they were to expect. The room was dimly lit with full-length mirrors lining all of the walls. Shoes were discarded at the door, since they were expressly forbidden to wear them on the dancing floor.

Despite the rather thrilling speech on the teacher's part, Aerith found herself getting a little too comfortable on the finished wooden floor, and her eyes began to close, and everything around her blurred away…

"Gah! I'm so sorry I'm late," Aerith jerked up at the loud crashing of the door and the sudden gust of fresh air as bright sunlight streamed in, a figure silhouetted against the door frame.

"Excuse me," Ms. Mendez said with a look of indignation marked on her face. She threw her short hair back behind her dramatically and made a large sweeping motion with her delicate hands, "we are in class right now. What is this interruption?"

Aerith squinted her eyes in the harsh light as she made out the familiar fit form and sleek dark chocolate hair. A faint smile crossed her rosy lips as Tifa removed her shoes and, with all eyes following her, moved towards the teacher and shared a few quiet words with her. Guessing her tardy was excused, Aerith patted the hard floor next to her as Tifa glanced around for a seat. It was hard to miss the sudden brightness in the other girl's face as she approached Aerith and sat down comfortably. Aerith returned the smile to Tifa, but found herself suddenly scowling at the other girls who were whispering unpleasant gossip about them while watching like hawks.

"Tifa, I feel so horrible!" Aerith exclaimed in an excited whisper. "It was my fault all of that happened—"

"Aerith, relax. Nothing was your fault." Tifa murmured. She held Aerith's gaze with her warm, inviting eyes and she sincerely felt even guiltier then before.

Sensing the other girl's unebbed concern, Tifa added, "I should probably be the one feeling bad. I could have handled…her, but Cloud had to jump in like an idiot."

"Oh!" Aerith gasped loudly, bringing her hands up to her mouth. She felt the hardened gaze of the dance teacher on her before she continued preaching while she smiled sheepishly. Keeping in mind to speak quietly, she leaned in to Tifa.

"How is he?" Tifa smiled rather evilly as the brunette looked on with concern.

"He'll be fine. Tomorrow he'll be in class with us," Tifa giggled slightly as Aerith grinned. "Poor thing. I put him through hell until he finally promised to sign up for dance with me…" Tifa let her devilish smile fall into a small smirk as Aerith covered her mouth in an attempt to restrain laughter.

"Oh my…"

* * *

After class, Tifa waved goodbye to Aerith as she sauntered off casually to her next class, fighting the wave of people traveling the opposite direction as her. She studied the slightly crumpled paper listed with all her classes as she walked on, hardly lifting an eye for the rough shove she received as Rinoa and Selphie passed. First she was to go to Algebra II, then she'd finish off the day with Art. Pleased with her schedule, Tifa pocketed the paper

* * *

It had become a mutual agreement between the two that their meetings were scarce and small. They both understood the social situation Aerith was endangering herself with, and Tifa was sure she'd get plenty of hassles from others who didn't want to believe Aerith would willingly hang out with her. Both wanted to avoid trouble, so they limited their contact to the morning walks to school, a quick chat at the beginning of lunch, and Jazz class. Aerith was busy after school, Tifa had found out the first time she offered the two to walk home together.

This had gone on comfortably for the first week of school until _she_ arrived. It was probably early morning, just before class began when a red Mercedes roared and lurched to the center of the parking lot. It seemed as if the entire school was built just for this spectacular entrance that looked like it was a red carpet walk for a famous celebrity. Well, in a sense it was. Students, who were designated to stay within the front of the school, could have hardly missed as the red car made a smooth halt and a very attractive man who appeared to be a college student exit the driver's door. His slicked hair was shining blond and he had the look of a very spoiled boy with his fancy and expensive-looking clothes and a pair of ebony-black shoes that looked to be more expensive then what the entire school was worth. Rufus Shinra.

He made his way around the front of the car to the passenger door, taking in a quick glance with disgust at everyone as he turned to open the door. A shiny, long tan leg restricted in three-inch ruby red heels set delicately on the rough cement and a well manicured hand with long, polished red nails grabbed the door as the lady inside eased herself out. She lowered her sunglasses and brushed a strand of wine-colored hair to the side of her locks pulled in a severe knot. She just stood there in her short red dress, a sight of ungodly beauty. She had been out for vacation with her extremely rich boyfriend Rufus Shinra to Paris, yet she had somehow acquired a tan as if she had been relaxing on the exotic beaches of Hawaii. Hazel orbs looked around through kajal-lined eyes and a rouge eyeshadow, looking as if she had swallowed something extremely distasteful as her gaze traveled the length of the school and the students.

Scarlet.

* * *

OooooOooh, Scarlet has arrived! Our main villainess for the story has made her appearance. Anyways, I just want you guys to know this story might take on a bit of a religious tone for Aerith's part...sorry if that offends any of you (I'm atheist myself) but I, erm...kind of need it if I want the story to go anywhere. o.O Ch'a. Bahah. Yes, Aerith, Tifa and Cloud are taking Jazz dance. Damnit, if I have to suffer through hamstring-ripping tondus and grande plieghs (insert random French screaming) then they will too.

AUTHOR NOTE: One character from Aerith's group is in the closet. Vote which one you want it to be and with who! ;D I was thinking about Squall and Cloud or a lesbian couple you all can decide on. ;)

SEQUEL STATUS: There WILL be a sequel! This story is honestly only about 1/4 done (we've hardly moved any plot! But don't worry, it'll be moving right along after this chapter) and I have a sequel in mind. However, it requires Yuffie. If you guys don't mind sacrificing her and a few other characters from appearing in this story-or they might, depending on how it goes-then I'll get cracking on that evil little sequel as soon as this finishes up.


	4. Just to Breathe in

**(A.N.)**_No, you do not read wrong--this is indeed an update! I would just like to send my most sincerest apologies for all you anxious reviewers who have been so patient for this new chapter. I know no matter what excuses I have, no matter how many there are, I realize that it was very cruel of me to not update in so long. I know that feeling when you get really attached to a story and you see that it's been discontinued or something. But please note that when school starts again, I will be ridiculously busy. Being the idiot I am, I signed up for AP classes and the homework and classwork will be taking up so much of my time that I can guarantee that any time I could use for writing will be spent taking a break.  
_

_Well, if anyone reading this has read **Heart of Darkness** by **Joseph Conrad**, I'd deeply appreciate it if you could contact me and help me out a little with my AP Lang assignment. _

_**THANKS:**_ To everyone who reviewed. :) I really appreciate it, especially the ones who would keep bugging me to update. -cough-smallfish-cough.- :3 Sometimes I really do need someone pestering me to update, and no, I don't mind, because it's what'll finally get my butt in gear to write. While I usually don't respond to reviews, be sure that I read each one of them and I take into consideration everything you guys say.

Also, thanks to everyone who responded to my previous advertisement for characters, teachers, and whatnot. I'll be putting them to use shortly when we return to the school scenes.

**About this chapter:**

I'm going to advise you to read this little summary right here first. This probably isn't my best chapter, but it's probably one of the most important. Whether you figure out why I leave entirely up to your interpretation. This chapter forebodes much to come, and hopefully you can pick out the little hints in the dialogue, which, I might add, gets obscenely flowery and sappy at times. This chapter also takes course over only one day, and it happens to be the weekend, so sorry for any of you who are waiting on baited breath for Tifa and Scarlet to get into a cat-fight. ;)

* * *

Tifa slept comfortably, her arm dangling over the side of her bed and her sheets twisted awkwardly around her body. The sun was just beginning to peek on the horizon, golden beams splashing over the sleeping figure through the window. As hours passed and the girl slept on, the sun rose and the rays began to creep upwards along her figure until it finally bathed her face. 

She stirred, frowning beneath lidded eyes at the glaring light. Finally she sighed, cracking open an eye before groaning and throwing her hand over her face as the light blinded her.

"Tifa!" A small voice squealed. Tifa heard feet thumping along the wooden floor towards her bedroom before the door banged open unceremoniously with a loud crash. She made a slightly annoyed face, yawned, and rolled over. A small body leaped onto her bed and yanked the covers away.

"Marlene," Tifa moaned tiredly, the cold piercing her exposed body; her thin flannel dress didn't do much to protect her from the cool air. She used her hand to search around for the stolen blanket. When it yielded empty, she turned onto her back once more and, shielding her eyes, stared at Marlene. The little girl's hair was messy, and her large salmon-pink nightgown pooled around her little frame. Her smile was contagious, and Tifa found herself mimicking the girl's expression. Tifa lifted her hand and ruffled Marlene's hair. She pushed her hand away, giggling.

"Aerith's here!" She sang happily. She pounced on Tifa and gave her a quick hug before jumping up and running out of Tifa's cluttered room. Tifa yawned once more, feeling tired. She closed her chocolate eyes for a brief moment, letting what Marlene said wash over her without concern. Suddenly, her eyes flew open._  
_

_Aerith's here!_ Tifa thought with shock. She didn't recall making plans with her for the weekend! Forgetting all bouts of fatigue, Tifa hauled herself out of bed and began throwing random things on the floor into her closet, mortified that Aerith would see the disaster of her room. Game consoles, magazines, clothes, books, and hair-ties all piled up haphazardly into the small closet. Tifa paused for a moment, holding up something that looked like last week's dinner. She decidedly threw that into the closet too, and began dressing herself in whatever she could find.

"Hey there," a sweet, gentle voice called from behind. Tifa, who had just slipped on a black shirt over her shorts, whirled around to see Aerith standing behind her in the door frame. Tifa flushed with embarrassment, looking around her messy room with distress. She looked back to Aerith, who was eyeing her playfully in a blue trimmed dress with pink lace.

Tifa looked sheepishly around her room once more before her eyes rested back on Aerith's piercing green ones. "You kind of came at a bad time," Tifa managed finally, standing awkwardly with part of a sheet that was still stubbornly twined around her leg. Aerith laughed, a tinkling, pleasant sound, and looked around the room without much concern.

"Sorry to intrude," she said, a smile dancing across her rosy lips as she made her way over to Tifa and sat herself comfortably on her bed. Tifa returned the smile shyly, casting one final quick glance around her messy room and deciding it was good enough. Tifa fell back onto the bed next to Aerith, sighing and resting her eyes for a brief moment.

"So what do I owe the pleasure to?" Tifa finally asked, opening her eyes and facing Aerith with a smile. Tifa noticed she'd been smiling a lot lately. She let the thought pass.

Aerith shrugged, returning Tifa's smile as she leaned onto the mattress. She giggled, wriggling in the soft sheets. She met Tifa's eyes mischievously, a look the she had grown accustomed to.

"I just thought it would be nice to see you," she answered. Her eyes gazed up at the low white ceiling. "I thought it would be nice to spend some time with you, since it's…so hard to at school, and everything," she added, and Tifa saw her smile falter a little.

"Tifa?" She asked suddenly. Tifa looked at Aerith curiously as the smile faded. Aerith's eyebrows drew together in worry. Her fingers were digging into the sheets nervously.

"Yeah?" Tifa replied. She didn't like seeing an upset look on the other girl's face, so she looked around at her room instead. The walls were covered with old posters of her favorite bands and people. A few were of girls in bikinis, and when she'd been questioned by it from Marlene, she'd merely answered that the swimsuits were by a brand she liked. Tifa snorted at the lame excuse.

"I'm not…a bad person, am I?" Aerith finally spoke. Tifa's head whipped around to stare at the girl incredulously. She had an urge to laugh, as if it were a joke. But the serious look on the girl's face and her shining emerald eyes made her realize how sincere and earnest the question was. Tifa couldn't help herself; a small giggle passed through her lips. At Aerith's questioning stare, Tifa allowed herself to smile and she lay down on the bed next to her.

"What on earth would make you think you're a bad person?" Tifa inquired. She looked at Aerith softly and the smile continued to play on her lips at Aerith's seemingly childish insecurity.

"Well," Aerith said as her eyebrows drew together once more in thought, and she paused. "I always knew what was happening to you at school. I knew the rumors, Tifa." Aerith allowed herself to gaze at a particular poster of a woman posing in a sexy yellow polka-dot bikini and she looked back at Tifa, her eyes twinkling with amusement. Tifa pursed her lips, trying to cover the silly grin that was trying to spread across her face.

"But I never tried to do anything," she continued. The amusement died from her face as soon as it had come. "I was _friends_ with the people that hurt you day after day, and I would see you pick yourself up afterwards and always hold yourself with dignity regardless of what they did," Aerith stopped. Tifa saw her eyes sparkling with such intense emotion, such intense understanding of the pain Tifa endured, and she could see that very same pain she experienced reflected in the shimmering pools of emerald.

"And they would come back to me, saying I should try it sometime, saying how good it feels to do that to something that doesn't deserve to exist, as if you weren't human, as if you were some kind of disgusting bug." Aerith was ranting now, hardly taking a pause to breathe. It was as if these things had been bottled up in her for so long, and now that they were coming out, she couldn't stop.

"They would say that one day, they were going to hurt you real bad, because something so _unnatural_ like you doesn't deserve to be in the presence of good, decent people. Something as disgusting as you should die because you're not normal, you shouldn't be allowed near normal people because you'd taint us, and I didn't say anything. I just…I just…" She finally stopped, her bottom lip trembling.

"What I was trying to say to you earlier is that I'm so sorry for everything. For what they do to you, for that sad look you get on your face and I see how truly alone you are, and I don't do anything to help you. Then I realize what an awful person I'd have to be to allow you to endure this all by yourself."

Tifa gazed at Aerith in silence, her heart moving with such gratitude for the girl. A single tear slid down Aerith's pale face, shining in the light of the rising sun. Moments passed between them, but it felt like hours. Tifa's eyes never moved away from Aerith's. Finally Aerith looked away, sitting up and facing the door with her back to Tifa.

"Aerith, that doesn't make you a bad person," Tifa whispered. She was surprised by how thick her voice sounded, how heavy it was with feeling. She saw Aerith raise her hand to her face, wiping away tears.

"But doesn't it?" She whispered back. She stood up quickly, walking around the room towards the large window and placing her palms on the sill. Tifa couldn't see her face.

"No, it doesn't. I'm a strong girl, Aerith. I always have been. I can take a punch," Tifa sighed, pushing herself off her bed. She slowly approached Aerith. "Their words don't hurt me anymore, and you know why?" She asked softly, standing behind Aerith.

Slowly, she turned around to face Tifa, her face wet from crying and slightly flushed. Tears danced off her thick lashes, and she brushed them away. Aerith looked at Tifa, her eyes searching for something. For what, Tifa couldn't tell.

"Why?" She asked so quietly, Tifa almost missed it. The light from the sunrise outlined Aerith's form, almost as if it were a halo of golden light emanating from her body. Her brunette hair gleamed and shone, her eyes sparkled, and her rosy pink lips were pouting slightly. She looked so much like the angel Tifa had seen, a mirror image of such celestial beauty that she felt her stomach lurch and she had to look away. Instead, she came up beside Aerith and stared out the window at the street, cars whizzing by.

"Well," Tifa continued, choosing her words carefully, "because you see a human being where others see a freak." The last word had a certain emphasis of bitterness as she said it, and she couldn't help cringing slightly as she looked over at Aerith out of the corner of her eye, hoping she didn't notice. The brunette was smiling with nothing but sincere appreciation. The small grin encouraged Tifa to continue. "If you can see something in me that they can't, then their words are empty and meaningless." Tifa nodded smartly to herself, pleased with what she thought to be a witty and heart-felt response.

"Thank you Tifa. You're the one who's going through these horrible things, yet I'm the one crying about it," Aerith laughed, turning to face Tifa. Her tears had stopped, and Tifa studied Aerith's face carefully. The moment in which Aerith had uncannily resembled Tifa's angel had passed.

* * *

The rest of the day seemed to go by with amazing speed as the girls enjoyed each other's company, battling through games on Tifa's PS2 and sitting on Tifa's bed, passing time with idle gossip. After witnessing Aerith in such a vulnerable state, they had both developed a sort of deeper appreciation for each other, as if they'd overcome a difficult obstacle in their friendship. 

_Perhaps they had_, Aerith mused to herself as she bode farewell to Tifa and Marlene, _because she certainly felt a connection she'd never previously known to be there, like they knew each other on a more personal level._

"I'm sorry you didn't get to meet Barret," Tifa said apologetically as she stood in the door way. Marlene was peeking around her leg, waving goodbye to Aerith.

"I'm sure it couldn't be helped. It seems like he's very busy," Aerith replied, her voice laced with sympathy, "but I'd love to meet him soon." Tifa smiled tiredly before turning to Marlene and telling her to get ready for bed.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Tifa asked, eyeing the dark sky. A few stars twinkled faintly, and the crescent moon glowed serenely. The moonlight cast a faint blue hue, which caused the night to seem a little more peaceful and friendly. Aerith shook her head and grinned.

"I'll be fine," she answered in a reassuring voice. Tifa didn't look convinced, and she raised a thin brown eyebrow in response.

"Really," Tifa continued, "I think it would be better if I walked you home. At least I'm trained in self-defense." Tifa tried sounding reasonable, but she couldn't hide the concern etched on her fine features.

"It's alright!" Aerith laughed, "I'm a tough girl, I can handle myself." She winked and turned away from the pleasant orange glow of the lights within Tifa's house.

"Alright," Tifa called back uncertainly, "I'll see you on Monday." Aerith waved without turning around and continued on her way down the sidewalk, which looked bluish in the darkness of the night. Aerith started humming a tune she recalled from her first day of school and allowed herself to be immersed in the gentle melody that she made up as she went along.

_What a pretty night,_ Aerith sighed to herself and briefly closed her eyes. She made her way towards a shortcut to her house, and with a slight bit of discomfort she noted how it led away from the safety of the nearby houses and the merry light of the streetlamps. As she turned into the narrow path, she glanced around at the tall trees and bramble that were normally beautiful, but all that Aerith noticed at the moment was how nobody would be able to see her if anything happened. She happened to notice that the thick wooden fence was too tall to climb.

She happened to notice any route of escape was only straight ahead.

Disgruntled by the thoughts, she tried to steer her mind away to something more peaceful, like the gentle mantra of her boots crunching against dirt and pebbles on the narrow path. Letting the sound envelope her, she breathed a little more easily—until she realized the her walking sounded odd. She listened carefully, and heard what sounded like footsteps behind her.

Her heart started thudding against her chest painfully, and her breath hitched in her throat with surprise. She turned her head ever so slightly and tried to spy what was behind her. Seeing was difficult, and there was no light to aid her, but she was able to make out of the shadows that she was definitely being followed. It wasn't close enough to distinguish any features by, but she was able to tell it was a man by its strong build. Alarming thoughts of rape, torture, and murder flooded her mind, and she quickened her pace without seeming too obvious.

With a jolt of fear she heard him quicken his pace as well. And—from what it sounded like—there was more then one. She looked ahead desperately, and with a flood of relief she saw she wasn't too far from the opening path onto the street. She suddenly burst into a sprint, adrenaline fueling her blood and her tired body. The dress she wore was short enough to allow her free movement, and she silently thanked God that she had decided to wear that instead of her long pink sundress.

To her horror, though she'd been expecting it, she heard the men break into a run as they chased after her. Her heart continued to beat painfully in her chest, and she was sure it would burst, her legs screamed in agony as she pushed herself onwards, pure fear giving her enough energy finally make it out onto the middle of the street that was flooded with the orange light of streetlamps and occupied houses—but she didn't stop. Petrified that they still might attempt to hurt her, she flew down the street until she came across a bright green lawn laden with flowerbeds and a familiar apartment house with small concrete steps leading up to her home.

Still not daring to stop, she ran across the neatly cut lawn and tried to go up the steps as fast as she could. Aerith tripped on the third step and she stumbled forwards, landing painfully on her face. She lay there for a few moments, panting heavily with her eyes screwed tightly shut as waves of pain washed over her. Her cheek felt bruised, and she could feel blood trickling down her knee where it had been scraped on one of the steps. Due to her exertion, she couldn't find the strength to stand up on her tired legs.

Aerith waited a few moments until she could control her breathing at a normal pace before she pushed herself up on her hands and stood up shakily. Her knee and face stung, but she ignored it as she made her way inside the house without a second glance to the sidewalk where, unknowingly, the mysterious figures stood, shrouded in shadow.

* * *

"_Aerith!_" Elmyra stared in shock and concern at her daughter's appearance over her newspaper. Aerith looked up, her beautiful green eyes widening as if she'd been caught doing something naughty. Aerith quickly recovered and slipped on a mask of innocence, despite her mother's piercing gaze. 

"It's nothing," Aerith said dismissively, casually waving at her mother to sit down as she made her way towards the stairs.

"It sure doesn't _look_ like nothing," Elmyra said with an odd mix of suspicion and concern; something only a mother could inflict in her voice. She made as if to get up and inspect Aerith over, but then thought better of it.

"Go get yourself cleaned up," she finally decided with resignation. Aerith looked incredulously at Elmyra for a minute, as if she couldn't believe that she was going to walk away from this without being interrogated. "_Then_ we'll talk." Aerith had already started making her way upstairs and took a moment to pause and flinch at the command. She shrugged it off and continued on upstairs, heading towards the bathroom to take a hot, relaxing shower.

She entered the gleaming white bathroom, her eyes flitting nervously over to the window that overlooked the street. After decidedly winning a battle within herself, she made her way over to the window and, steeling herself, peered out into the open.

No-one was there.

Aerith released a long breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. With firm resolve she drew the blinds shut and turned the shower faucets. After undressing, she stepped into the warm jet of water and began washing the grime and blood from her legs before cleaning her entire body and washing her long chestnut hair. She stayed in the shower a few minutes longer, closing her eyes and letting the warm water spill and cascade down her shoulders in a relaxing manner that helped to ease her tension.

* * *

"So? What happened?" Elmyra asked without looking up from the newspaper's entertainment section. Aerith shrugged, trying to mask her limp by jumping down the last step, finally at ease and not quite as rattled as before. She'd tied her wet hair back in a messy bun to keep her thick nightgown from getting soaked. Aerith took a seat opposite Elmyra at the small, posh wooden table. She paused for a moment, debating her answer. 

"Tifa and I were playing a bit too roughly. We were outside and she tackled me, and…" Aerith drifted off, knowing full well her mother didn't buy her lie for one second. Elmyra leaned in close, her blue eyes looking at her with a penetrating stare. An eyebrow rose skeptically.

"Really now?" She said. Aerith nodded, blushed, and looked away. Elmyra knew this to be the telltale signs her daughter was lying. However—"I suppose I won't badger you if you honestly don't want to tell me," she rose up out of her seat and folded her newspaper before pausing beside Aerith, "but just know I'm holding this Tifa accountable for your injuries." With that, she turned away to the fridge and began browsing inside it.

Aerith's eyes fell suddenly, and a small frown made its way onto her thin face. She didn't want her mother to think it was Tifa's fault, but she didn't want her to know what could have happened not even an hour ago…

"What would you like for dinner, dear?" Elmyra asked in a completely different tone: warm, kind, and inviting. Aerith knew her mother long enough not to be perturbed by the sudden change in moods.

"I'm not hungry," she replied quietly, but she moved over to where her mother stood with a questioning look and kissed her on the cheek. "'Night, mom."

"Goodnight," she said, putting an arm around Aerith and giving her a small hug. "I really wish you'd tell me what happened," Elmyra added, giving her daughter a once-over. Aerith noticed the tired lines that graced her mother's face, the lightly streaked gray in the brunette hair, and the concern bled into her features.

Aerith answered with a guilty smile, and turned away to head back upstairs. "Don't forget to do your prayers!" She heard her mother call after her as she reached the top of the steps, "and set your alarm early for church!"

* * *

Per my usual rule,** 5 reviews before the next chapter. :D**

And there you have it. Sorry if you didn't like the chapter, but I thought it a little necessary. I'm such a nitpick over the smallest details, though, so you'll even see the angel references be mixed into the plot somewhere. Gah. I'm not really pleased with this chapter, and I missed writing the school scenario. Just hope you liked it, because at this point I'm really just writing it for you guys.

OH--just thought I'd add that this story is AU--it's based on earth, our earth. I'm not sure exactly where they are, and I don't think I'll be revealing that. Just think of some kind of imaginary homophobic Texas-like town. ;D Wherever they are, I leave entirely up to your interpretation.

Anyways, I know now that Aerith's friends sound really awful. :) But don't worry. They aren't.


	5. No Matter How Far You Fall

A.N. I'm back! Here's the next chapter, and I have to warn you there's a little OOCness in here-not too bad I hope. I don't think it's too bad, but you'll know it when you see it.

Enjoy. This will be betaed (sp?) shortly, so OOCness will hopefully be fixed. :D

* * *

When Monday morning arrived and Tifa's alarm clock went off like a siren that startled the whole household into alert wakefulness, it was time to prepare for school. Tifa did her daily ritual of dressing, eating, kissing Barret goodbye, and rushing outside like a giddy schoolgirl with Marlene in tow to greet Aerith waiting patiently outside. At the sight of the emerald-eyed girl, Tifa grinned and approached her with Marlene clutching her hand.

"So everything was alright when you left the other day?" Tifa asked as they began walking in-step towards the elementary school. Aerith grimaced, but quickly covered it up with a bright smile. Tifa raised an eyebrow, but Aerith didn't meet her gaze.

"Of course! I was perfectly fine," Aerith replied in a false, bright tone. Her emerald eyes were trained on something off in the distance.

"You're not a very good liar, you know," Tifa said casually, but she was frowning. "How would you explain that little scrape on your cheek there?" Aerith blushed and turned her head away from Tifa. "And your limp?"

"So, Marlene, do you like school so far?" Aerith asked the little girl who had remained silent, but before she could answer, Tifa interrupted.

"Did someone hurt you? "She demanded, her voice flaring with anger. Aerith cringed slightly at her tone, but finally turned her gaze to meet Tifa's.

"No, no…nothing like that," Aerith answered hastily, "it was really stupid of me. I, uh…thought I was being chased, and I ran home. Then I tripped on the steps and I hit my face," she laughed uncomfortably, feeling a little embarrassed. Tifa's sharp, heated look was immediately full of concern. "I bumped my knee a bit, too."

"Is that why you were limping? Are you alright? Are you hurt anywhere else? –Wait, you were being _chased_? I knew I should have—" Tifa cut herself off at Aerith's amused stare. "But I'm sorry for getting upset. I wasn't mad at you or anything; I just got mad to think someone would hurt you."

Aerith waved it off casually as she glanced up towards the bright blue morning sky. "I know," she replied softly.

"Well next time I'll be sure to walk you home. If anyone tries to mess with us…" Tifa threatened, punching the air impressively with a swift fist, "I'll kick their ass!" A dramatic, fiery glare was painted on her face, but it quickly faltered as she looked down at the bemused girl still holding her hand. "Oh! Marlene—I didn't say that. You didn't hear me say that." Tifa winced at Marlene's devilish smile.

"I bet she can't wait to show Barret the new word she learned today," Aerith teased with a cheerful laugh. Marlene giggled, covering her mouth with a small hand.

"Yeah, like Barret would care," Tifa bit back scathingly, "he's the one Marlene learns most of her bad words from." They had finally approached the elementary school, and Tifa kneeled down to hug Marlene.

"Have a good day," she murmured to the little girl before releasing her. Marlene ran towards the building without a second glance, her tan dress dancing around her knees.

"And remember that you're not allowed to say naughty words!" Tifa called after her in vain, "they're naughty for a reason!" But the girl had already disappeared behind the heavy orange doors.

"Ah well," Aerith sighed, smirking slightly. Tifa looked at the pink-clad girl out of the corner of her eyes, returning the smirk with a genuine smile.

* * *

Lunch time had come quickly to Aerith, and with a slight bit of disappointment her limited lunch-time conversation with Tifa had come to an abrupt halt as Scarlet swept into cafeteria dramatically, demanding total attention. As if in slow-motion, her icy blue eyes caught sight of Aerith and Tifa sitting together, alone, and her piercing glare was trained on them for what seemed like eternity until she finally looked away. The moment passed in ominous silence before Aerith noted uncomfortably that she should probably go. Tifa nodded and said her goodbyes.

As Aerith walked over to the empty table that would soon be preoccupied with her friends, she thought with a shudder of how Scarlet had looked at not only Tifa, but herself with such utter hatred.

"Aerith!" A playful voice called when she had sat down. Selphie appeared beside Aerith, a large tray of food sliding in next to her.

"Hey," Aerith greeted rather tiredly. Selphie's grin faltered when she saw the look on her friend's face.

"What's wrong?" She asked, lowering her head to try and look into Aerith's averted gaze.

"Oh, nothing," Aerith waved it off airily, slightly mystified that she wasn't wearing her customary greeting smile. At the sight of Rinoa, Squall, and Riku, though, she plastered it on uneasily. Squall looked at her oddly, taking a seat directly in front of her.

"Is something wrong?" Rinoa asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh! Nothing! Nothing's wrong!" Aerith laughed loudly, feeling awkwardly uncomfortable. It was not something she was accustomed to feel around her friends.

"Well something is," Riku mused, sitting next to Squall, "I've never seen such a pained, angry smile on your face. You look demented." Aerith scoffed, but it broke as she settled for a gentle laugh. It was the oddest moment she had being around them, like she was annoyed to be faced with _this_ again.

_Faced with_what?She reprimanded herself. _They're my friends. I can be myself, I don't have to pretend._ Aerith tried to feel content with that, but a rather crude, blunt idea replaced it almost immediately. _Then why do I always feel I have to smile like this?_

Horrified with what she had just thought, she attempted to smile naturally to prove that it was wrong, but only managed a forced, awkward grin back onto her face. Rinoa stopped in the middle of a sentence to stare with disbelief at Aerith.

"What is with you?" Selphie demanded loudly, slamming her hands onto the table and craning her head to look directly into Aerith's face.

"Oh, God…It's—it's nothing, really." Aerith sighed painfully, bringing her hands to cover her face. Why was it so difficult to smile, to be happy and be herself all of a sudden?

"Is it because of _her_?" Rinoa asked darkly, nodding towards a table where Tifa and her friends sat, laughing. Aerith shook her head quickly.

"Of course not," she answered evasively. "I just had a really bad night the other day." Aerith tried her best to look and sound as convincing as she could, being utterly careful to keep her face blank and her tone empty. Aerith was aware she was an awful liar, but it was utterly important to be successful in her words.

"What happened?" Rinoa gasped, her eyes wide as she leaned in towards Aerith. The pink-clad girl thought for a moment before cautiously answering.

"I went out for a walk at night on Saturday," Aerith began, thinking of her story. But before she could continue, Riku interrupted.

"Did someone hurt you?" He barked, his eyes blazing angrily as he nodded at Aerith. Aerith couldn't help it; she laughed at how endearing the concern was for her.

"No," she said at Riku's questioning look, "I tripped and fell on my face." There was a long pause of incredulous silence. Then—

"Is that why you were limping today?" Rinoa asked sharply.

"Oh," Aerith answered with surprise. She hadn't realized she'd been limping despite the annoying pain buzzing in her knee.

"You weren't being chased?" Rinoa asked, leaning in with a piercing gaze trained on Aerith. Aerith's face grew suddenly stony.

"I never said anything about being chased, Rinoa," Aerith answered quietly as Rinoa's face drained of color. Squall turned to her with an inquisitive look and Riku looked mildly surprised, but Selphie remained clueless and silent.

"Of course you didn't!" Rinoa replied quickly, "but you never were the greatest liar, you know," she finished lamely.

"That doesn't explain why you'd think I was being chased the other night," Aerith said in a dangerously calm voice. Rinoa's cheeks reddened slightly and she glared at Aerith.

"Maybe you should just stay away from Tifa!" Rinoa hissed, slamming her hands onto the table as she leaned in to Aerith, her eyes blazing with fury, "we all know what good friends you've become with her!"

Aerith gaped, her eyes wide with surprise as she worked her mouth for something to say.

"Don't bother trying to cover it up," Rinoa said irritably as she sat back down, slightly calmer, "Scarlet told us all about it. She sees you with Tifa all the time. She says at lunch time you hang out with Tifa before we come. We know how buddy-buddy you are with her in dance, and how you walk to school with her every day …" Rinoa trailed off, not needing to say more.

"What is Scarlet doing, _stalking_ me?!" Aerith said with disgust.

"Of course not, but look who she is. She has friends everywhere! I'm just surprised she didn't know about your secret friendship sooner," Rinoa spat, looking contemptuously at Aerith.

"I can't believe you, Aerith," Selphie finally spoke. She sneered at Aerith, walking over to Rinoa. "You want to hang out with that disgusting_thing_?" Rinoa nodded, and the two girls stood, tall and imposing.

"She's a human being!" Aerith tried to reason desperately, "she can't help what she is! It's like hating Riku for having white hair. He can't help himself, and it's a ridiculous prejudice!" Aerith was breathing heavily, her eyes wide and pleading.

"It's against God's laws! It's against nature, and it's not normal human behavior. It's not human _design_ to be _queer_, Aerith," Rinoa answered with such self-righteousness, Aerith could no longer control herself. She stood up roughly, tired of cowering in her seat and trying to be reasonable while Rinoa goaded her cruelly.

"I swear to God, Rinoa, you'd better watch your mouth!" Aerith warned, her blood pumping, feeling slightly anxious at her sudden burst of mindless courage and what it might be starting.

"Alright, this is enough," Squall said coldly. He stood up from his seat next to Riku, who was looking slightly uncomfortable. "The both of you just_shut up_." Rinoa looked outraged, and her mouth worked for a moment before she pivoted around and stormed off, Sephie trailing behind. Aerith's anger faded quickly, and she sat back down again sheepishly.

"I, uh…I'm…sorry," Aerith murmured with embarrassment. She ducked her head and looked at her hands folded neatly on the table.

"I was just sick of hearing you two bicker," Squall replied, seating himself next Riku.

"Aerith, if I were you I'd stay away from Tifa," Riku said quietly. Aerith frowned and stood up once more.

"Please, everyone just stop preaching to me. Take a look at yourselves rather then judge me by your standards," Aerith defended, feeling like a cornered animal. Her eyes felt wet, and she quickly turned away, trying to blink away the moistness. She took a moment to compose herself before turning around to face Squall and Riku.

"Look, I'm not accusing you of anything. I'm just saying, for your own safety Aerith...it would be best if you didn't talk to Tifa anymore." Aerith nodded, but could no longer draw comfort from their words as she once was able to.

"Thank you," she murmured mechanically as she seated herself back down tiredly. Squall frowned.

"You know our opinion of Tifa. Look what she's doing to us—to you. She's not worth it," Squall answered reasonably to Aerith's miserable look. She bowed her head and put her head into her hand, shielding her eyes from view.

"I wish you could see things the way I do," Aerith finally said in a resigned tone, standing up for the last time, "because Tifa is worth more then you could ever imagine, so don't ever try and tell me you know, because you never will." With that, Aerith walked away with her schoolbag slung over her shoulder, and a proud gate that showed no remorse for the narrowed, cold eyes staring after her retreating figure.

* * *

After school, Aerith went against her usual custom of waiting for Tifa and walked home alone. Her mind was a whirlwind of confusion, and she needed to think. She needed the solitude to work out her raging emotions.

As she was walking though, any thought was cut short when a tall, lean figure began walking in time with her. She stopped her slow, casual pace and looked up from her scuffed brown boots.

"Hey," A handsome boy with jet-black, spiky hair and blue eyes as piercing as the bright sky greeted her with a friendly, inviting smile.

"Uh, hello," Aerith answered with slight confusion. She knew him to be one of Scarlet's friends; a very popular, athletic, and charismatic senior by the name of Zack Fair.

Zack smiled at her shy greeting with pearly white teeth. "Aren't you a friend of Scarlet's?" He asked nonchalantly.

"More of an acquaintance," she replied suspiciously, continuing with her slow walk. Zack seemed to ignore what she said.

"I've noticed you around a lot," he said audaciously. Aerith had an idea of what he was getting at, and she was slightly perturbed by his overconfidence and tactlessness.

"I'd be worried if you didn't. You do sit behind me in English," she teased slightly, though she didn't feel her usual mirth.

"Well, I'd just thought I'd tell you that you're probably one of the prettiest girls I've seen. I'm wondering if you'd go to the Homecoming dance with me." Zack shot her a playful grin as Aerith's face paled considerably at his words. She felt absolutely no attraction towards him and dreaded having to reply, though she knew many girls would kill to be in her shoes.

Perhaps at the worst moment imaginable, Tifa came running up from behind them, panting, with her heavy schoolbag bouncing on her shoulders.

"Aerith!" Tifa called, finally catching up. Zack and Aerith had both stopped to allow the brunette a moment to reach them. "Where were you?" Tifa continued with a slightly betrayed tone. She cast Zack a suspicious glare out of the corner of her eye that the boy didn't fail to notice.

"Whoa, wrong company, no? Looks like you got a faggot stalking ya'," Zack laughed, though his tone had turned icy-cool. Aerith gawked at his brazen hatred and she stopped a moment, eyes widened at the tall youth next to her. Tifa didn't seem perturbed; she had grown accustomed to such open malice.

"I'd prefer, Mr. Fair, if you didn't use that term around me," Aerith ground out, turning her nose upwards and stalking forward with Tifa striding next to her.

"What?" Zack whined like a puppy, jogging to catch up to the girls' fast pace, "_you_ a faggot too?" Aerith stopped dead in her tracks, turning slowly to face Zack. Tifa, who hadn't said a word, stood protectively behind her, and the closeness gave her a warmth that she drew comfort from. Zack smirked at them.

"You dating her or somethin'?" Zack nodded to Tifa, and a nasty amusement twinkled in his eyes.

"No!" Aerith replied quickly. "No," she said, noticing Zack's odd look at her sudden outburst.

"Well then why not go to Homecoming with me?" Zack shot back, "unless you're into chicks or something. You know, when I think back on it, I don't ever remember hearing you date a guy."

"Aerith," Tifa said behind the pink-clad girl, "don't let him threaten you like that. Just—c'mon." Tifa turned suddenly, grabbing Aerith's wrist gently and walking forward, casting a quick glare at the boy who stood nonchalantly.

"Man, you really are one of them, huh?" Zack said with a laugh. Aerith yanked her wrist out of her hand, her face twisting in pain as if Tifa's touch had suddenly scalded her. In a flash, Tifa was on Zack, her hands wrapped around his scruff like death.

"Don't you_dare_ say a word to her!" Tifa spat, her eyes blazing with absolute hatred as she glared fiercely at the boy. She shook Zack for emphasis before shoving him roughly away from her. Zack didn't seem bothered in the slightest—he even grinned with his perfect smile at the pink-clad girl standing a few feet away, aghast.

"I'll do it," Aerith whispered, turning around to face Zack. "I'll go to the dance with you," she said with a broken smile. She held out her hands and shrugged as if she were utterly lost. Tifa looked back to Aerith, a hurt expression on her tired face that pained Aerith to see—but she had too. It was getting out of control.

"Aerith, don't do it. I know you don't want to go with him, and you don't have to!" Tifa murmured, looking at the girl with a pleading look. She averted her eyes from Tifa, and instead stared at Zack.

"Great!" Zack said with a smile, walking up to the two girls. He shot Tifa a superior smirk before leaning in to Aerith and whispering close to her ear, "you've made the right choice." He grasped her hand and slipped into it a folded piece of paper with his number.

"Later," he waved them off as if they were old friends and sauntered back the way they had came. He had known he'd be able to win Aerith. She stared after the boy, refusing to glance at Tifa.

"How...Why would you?" Tifa said quietly—but Aerith could detect a hint of disgust. She still didn't dare to look at her.

"I had to," she responded miserably, "I can't risk it with those people."

"No you didn't, Aerith!" Tifa yelled, her eyes boring into Aerith's soul as she raised her eyes to meet Tifa's, "I _know_ you don't want this! For God's sake, stop pretending! That's all you can do, isn't it?! Pretend! Make-believe that everything is alright when it isn't!" Tifa's eyes began to water.

"God damnit, Aerith, this isn't what you want! You have to stop doing—you just can't compromise everyone! It's _your_ life, you can't keep doing this to yourself! I care about you Aerith, and I'll be damned if I let you suffer like you are now!" Tifa was panting, pausing before she continued passionately, "you can't live your life this way, pretending you're alright because you're scared of saying everything _isn't_ alright."

Aerith had a ghost of a smile painted on her pink, trembling lips. "You don't understand," she whispered quietly, her eyes gazing despondently into the distance as the two stood on the sunny sidewalk, partly shadowed by trees. "I have rules to follow. I have to know everything will be okay for me when I wake up in the morning. I have to compromise because I can't live with chaos in my life knowing_I'm_ the one who caused it. Can you blame me? This is my life. I love it how it is, so I can't risk it for something as trivial as selfishness."

"It's not selfishness, Aerith. Its happiness, and I know you know that." Tifa stared at Aerith for the longest moment before shaking her head and walking off. Aerith continued standing there. She wrapped her arms slowly around herself and bit her lip. was only so much she could endure before she caved in.

She didn't understand.

* * *

Tifa visited the museum later in the afternoon. She walked aimlessly in the carpeted hallways before stopping at the painting. She was just as breathtaking as she was when Tifa had seen her on her birthday. Long blonde curls, innocent eyes and a sweet, caring face. She probably shouldn't have come. Money was very tight, but she couldn't help it—she needed to see her angel. And that beautiful face was worth it.

Perhaps Aerith was right. Tifa had been true to herself, and look where she was.

_No, no,_ Tifa thought, _I did the right thing. I wouldn't trade what I have now for anything in the world. _If only Aerith could see that. If only she could take that one step into freefall; cast off that fear and embrace whatever the future held just for peace and respite for the soul. It hurt Tifa to see Aerith being cowed by the world just to please everyone else and deny herself what she truly desired because she was scared of losing everything.

Tifa scoffed, but she turned her eyes back towards the glowing figure in the painting. It was her pillar of strength and her reason to exist. The beautiful angel that promised to Tifa that everything would be alright as long as Tifa was honest and stood up for what she believed.

For a brief moment, Tifa had seen that angel in Aerith: an amazing pillar of strength and Tifa's reason to exist. She was a beautiful person who had provided Tifa the emotional strength she was severely deprived of and could only find in a simple painting.

She didn't understand.

* * *

A.N. There you go. -Shrug.- Hope you enjoy.

Per my usual rule, 5 reviews before next chapter, because it let's me know this is worth it. :D


	6. Weakness

**Author's Notes: **It's been a while, and unfortunately, this update isn't much. My Microsoft Word crashed in January, as I had typed up a whole chapter and then some, and to my regret it was much more impressive than this. I thought autosave had my work backed up, so when Word froze as it often does for me, I just closed it down and started it up again. But...alas! Only a little portion of it was autosaved. Well, I knew I owed you guys a chapter so I rather half-heartedly typed away at this. Next chapter should be better.

**Warnings: **..Do we really need warnings at this point? I don't think so...

**Disclaimer:** Blah blah blah.

Tifa had carefully avoided Aerith for the next few days. Marlene didn't fail to notice that the sweet girl she had come to consider as a second sister was no longer accompanying them to and from school. When she asked Tifa what had happened, she couldn't give Marlene a satisfactory answer.

At lunch, Tifa didn't fail to notice the tall, dark-haired boy practically glued to Aerith by the hip. With a sharp bite of envy, she darkly noted with a snort of disdain that they weren't _dating_—they were merely going to the dance together—so there was no reason he should have to hang as closely on to Aerith as he was. Though with a stab of glory, she noticed Selphie and Rinoa had begun to avoid Aerith like the plague and had taken the company of Scarlet. She was slightly curious to know why, but she let the thought pass.

"So," Quistis said matter-of-factly, folding her hands neatly in front of her on the third day of Tifa's epic, one-sided feud, "is there a particular reason you keep looking off with morbid depression at Aerith?" She gazed at Tifa with a piercing stare, raising an eyebrow with inquisitive expectance. Tifa, who had at that moment been gazing suspiciously at Aerith and Zack seated closely at a table with Squall and Riku, scoffed disapprovingly with a shake of her head.

"Uh, what?" Tifa muttered distractedly, her eyes flitting back between Quistis and Aerith before finally settling her eyes on Quistis's stiff form.

"Case in point," she said to Cloud, resting her gaze on her blue-eyed cousin. She held up her hands and shrugged.

"Are you okay, Tifa?" Sora interrupted bluntly, his face a mix of concern and innocent curiosity. Yuna watched silently, though Tifa could detect a hint of concern on her soft features as well.

"No, I'm alright," Tifa said with a wave of her hand as she continued staring at Aerith and Zack with a frown.

"It's Aerith," Cloud informed, his arms folded across his chest as he leaned forward casually. Tifa didn't seem to hear him, so he continued. "The two were ignoring each other in..."—Cloud took a moment to cough uncomfortably—"dance class the last few days." He tilted his head towards the enthralled brunette, who had furrowed her brows in a mix of confusing emotions.

"Ooh," Yuna and Sora supplied, their mouths open in wonder and surprise, their eyes widening in understanding.

"They must have gotten in a bad fight," Yuna muttered to Sora under her breath, who nodded silently in agreement. Tifa huffed irritably, turning to look back on her friends.

"It's not like that," she answered through gritted teeth, showing that she had indeed been listening—at least for a moment. Tifa felt a sudden wave of frustration. She could see Zack's cocky grin out of the corner of her eye and she stood up suddenly.

"Tifa?" Quistis asked with surprise.

"No, I need to go," Tifa murmured, hurriedly gathering her things. She had to leave before she snapped at them—she couldn't forgive herself if she did, and knowing that Aerith was only a few feet away from her, enduring whatever she was putting herself through for the sake of security, had her blood boiling and she was ready to snap. She wanted to shake some sense into the girl! Tifa clenched and unclenched her hands, tense as if something was about to happen, quickly stalking away from the table and the bemused expressions of her friends and feeling horrible for it.

* * *

Homecoming was the following Friday night. That was the thought going on and on in Tifa's head without a moment of respite as her Algebra II teacher told an awful joke and laughed loudly about it before continuing her lesson on conjugations. Tifa propped her elbows onto the table, folded her hands neatly and rested her head on them as she gazed sullenly out the window and into the bleak grey sky.

Tifa felt so protective of this one precious gem that had fallen coincidentally into her hands, and she couldn't let it go of it's radiant promise no matter how hard she tried. Aerith's friendship meant the world to her, and it was so beautiful that Tifa never failed to be captivated by the sincerity and warmth of that intricate bond. She couldn't lose that delicate tie of companionship and trust—one she had never experienced before in her life—because she felt that Aerith had betrayed herself by accepting Zack's proposal.

So after school, Tifa gathered her courage and waited outside the doors for Aerith to come walking down the steps. Upon discovering the girl amongst the throng of students, Tifa pushed her way through the crowd and came up beside her. Aerith glanced over at Tifa in surprise and they stood together for a long moment. Tifa was still amazed at how greenAerith's eyes were.

"I'm sorry for the other day," Tifa apologized uneasily. She broke their eye contact to look down at her worn brown hiking boots, covered in a small layer of dust from walking in soft dirt. Tifa felt her cheeks heat up, and she suddenly became self-conscious of herself, embarrassed at being so childish to such a good thing in her life and pushing it away. Aerith merely smiled gently at the blushing girl.

"You don't need to apologize for anything. You were honest with me, and if anything, you were right." Tifa raised her head and locked eyes with Aerith. "You know, it's funny," Aerith began, latching her hands behind her head and gazing at the bleary sky, "that day I had told off Rinoa and Selphie for saying rude things about us." She gave a small smile and winked at Tifa. Tifa felt an overwhelming guilt for being so harsh on Aerith, and she swallowed with difficulty and felt even more embarrassed for the rough attitude she had exhibited to the girl before her who, through her own generosity and kindness, had sacrificed her own happiness for others before hers.

"Are you, ah, still going to Homecoming with Zack?" Tifa asked, trying to sound as nonchalant as she could while masking the sting of hurtful poison that wished to lace her words. Aerith raised an eyebrow, and Tifa knew Aerith could see that the question was anything but a casual matter.

"I am," she answered carefully. Aerith suddenly found great interest at staring off in the distance. Tifa offered her a weak smile, showing her compliance. She knew she couldn't convince Aerith not to go with him, and it would be a lost cause to try to.

"I'll, um. I'll see you tomorrow morning, then," Tifa said shakily. She turned without another word and headed along the grey sidewalk, leaving Aerith with a slightly perplexed expression. As Tifa walked sullenly down the sidewalk, her face screwed up. It wasn't fair.

* * *

When Tifa had picked up Marlene from her elementary school and Tifa had tiredly collapsed on a rickety wooden chair in the kitchen, she plotted. Her frame leaned heavily on the cracked table as she thought, and after a moment she got up and went to the phone and began punching in numbers, her face unreadable.

"Hello, this is Tifa. Is Cloud available?" Tifa spoke into the receiver, twirling the long cords around her fingers. "Hey Cloud, I was wondering if you could come over." Tifa smiled and gave a small chuckle. "It's an emergency! I'll see you in a few."

Tifa returned to her seat and a look of thoughtfulness crossed her face as she waited. Ten minutes later, a sharp knock resounded loudly and Tifa leapt from her chair and ran to the door. She took a moment to compose herself before greeting Cloud, who gave a ghost of a smile on his usually neutral face.

"Come in," Tifa ushered the blond inside and shut the door. She motioned for Cloud to take a seat as they entered the kitchen. Cloud obliged and raised an eyebrow at Tifa.

"So what's the emergency?" Cloud asked, a hint of amusement in his voice. Tifa laughed sheepishly and took a seat across from the boy.

"Cloud, you know we've been friends since forever," Tifa began, her eyes twinkling slightly. Cloud shook his head, a small smile across his face.

"What's the favor?" He said, straight to the point. Tifa laughed again, folding her hands on the table.

"Come on now. You didn't even let me suck up!" She licked her lips and continued. "Well, I do need a favor. And it's a big favor, too." Tifa paused. "I need you to go to the dance with me." Cloud looked genuinely bemused.

"But I thought that you were—I mean, you batted for the _other_ team," Cloud explained with surprise, his eyes wide. Tifa giggled madly.

"Cloud, I'm not in love with you! Listen. I have a plan, and I need your help. Please do this for me," she begged.

"Why don't you ask Aerith?" Cloud said uncomfortably. All amuesement died from Tifa's face, but she smiled despite that.

"This is about Aerith," Tifa answered quietly. "Please, Cloud. You're the only one I can trust." She asked sincerely. Cloud sighed and looked away.

"Yeah, you mean I'm the only one you can come to with these weird schemes." Cloud scoffed good-naturedly, crossing his arms. Tifa gave him a big smile.

"Will you come with me?" Tifa asked again, though she already knew she had won.

"Yeah, whatever." Tifa squealed and tried to climb over the table to hug Cloud, but he held her back.

"Okay, okay! Just—argh! Get off me!" Cloud yelped with exasperation. Tifa backed off and a goofy grin spread across her face.

"This is—this is great, Cloud." Tifa stood up as she spoke and began pacing. "Alright. This is— it's awesome." Cloud sighed.

"Fine. Can you tell me what I just promised to do?" Tifa sat down immediately, gazing intently at Cloud's blue eyes.

"Do you know Zack Fair?" Tifa asked.

"Yeah," Cloud answered suspiciously. Tifa nodded.

"Well, he's taking Aerith to the dance," Tifa supplied, and Cloud gave an enlightened expression.

"Are you jealous?" Cloud said with an amusement. Tifa glared and turned her head.

"No! Of course not. I just need us to go there to check up on Aerith and make sure she's alright, you know, and we've got to make sure Zack doesn't try to…er…take Aerith's goodies." Cloud gaped, a blush creeping across his tan face.

"And _why_ do you need me for this?!" Cloud exclaimed, rubbing his brow. Tifa gave Cloud a look of a kicked puppy.

"Cloud! You promised!" Tifa reminded in a child-like tone.

"Why is it that you always have to come to me when you get these crazy ideas?" Cloud asked, slightly irritated.

"This is important to me!" Tifa whined, giving Cloud an imploring look.

"You really are jealous, aren't you?" Cloud asked. Tifa shook her head.

"No. I just…I need to watch over her, and make sure nothing happens at the dance." But Tifa knew Cloud could see through her shallow excuse.

* * *

Well I rather like the last line. It's beginning to show that there may be more to Tifa's feelings for Aerith than she's been letting on. :D Mwaha. I guess it's not much of a surprise though, since you guys have been expecting it. Next chapter should be coming soon. :3

* * *


	7. Every Moment

**A.N.** _Yes, an update!! xD I can't believe it either. Now that school is over I thought a chapter was due. I've also been having a huge issue with my Microsoft, but now that it's been resolved I decided to post this. I know it's not much, but I had to give you guys something. D:_

**Warning: **This is more of a rough draft chapter. It's still a little coarse and needs to be fixed up, so I will be adding more to it. Just keep that in mind!

**Disclaimer:** Blaaaah.

**Final Note:** I know it's hard to believe that people can actually be as homophobic as I make out Rinoa and Selphie, but take my word for it--they can. I have had personal experience with people who think that all gays should die. So I know Rinoa and Selphie are rather harsh--maybe in an unbelievable way, but people can actually be that cruel and vindictive.

Now, on with the story! xD

* * *

Tifa was very eager for the upcoming dance, though not quite for the same reason as her giggly young peers. She waited with a sort of anxious anticipation, the dance never straying far from her mind. Aerith's face never strayed too far either.

Though to Aerith it was probably just a simple dance, to Tifa it was a night where Aerith would need her protection. Cloud, able to sense what was on her mind, called Tifa overprotective.

Tifa had scoffed and told him that he was still going with her and let the comment pass, but it was still there in her mind, challenging what Tifa had called a valiant fight to preserve Aerith's innocence as something more. Yet still, she cringed at the idea.

…Overprotective? Tifa tried to brush it off, but the thought plagued her right until the night of the dance.

"Tif, yeh ready yet?" Barret called from the kitchen.

_ "_Not yet," Tifa answered back in an even voice that didn't betray her frantic nervousness. It wasn't the dress. It wasn't the makeup, or the hair, or the ride to the school.

It was Aerith.

Tifa chewed on her nail, tense as she sat on her bed.

Aerith and Zack.

A brief memory of Zack's cool expression and superior smirk flashed across her face, and she directed her anger into a mere expression of displeasure. With a sigh, she stood up and held her resolve, walking out of her room and into the kitchen to greet Barret and Cloud dressed in a respectable white dress shirt and slacks. He looked extremely uncomfortable but Tifa smiled at him, appreciating his effort.

Tifa exchanged a few words with Barret that mostly constituted what time Tifa would be home, and how she and Cloud were going to be responsible while they were out. After the short, worried lecture, Tifa and Cloud left in his silver Toyota for the dance.

"Er…Tifa…"Cloud began. His cheeks were pink, and he was struggling for words as he drove. Tifa laughed.

"It's okay, Cloud. I know you want to say how great and beautiful I look, but you're just too socially retarded to be able to say it." Tifa gave him a big grin as his cheeks heated up to something akin to a cherry and he shouted indignantly at her about his social awkwardness.

* * *

When they finally arrived at the school, it was packed full of girls dressed in tight, low cut dresses moving sensually against their partners to the throbbing beat of the music. Tifa's mouth quirked into a frown at the promiscuity of her peers, but her mind quickly drifted to the thought of finding Aerith and Zack. While Aerith was conscientious about responsible behavior, Tifa didn't know what Zack was capable of coercing Aerith into doing.

After moments of anxious fretting and pacing, and Cloud standing awkwardly by Tifa's side like he didn't know what to do with her, Aerith appeared. As soon as Tifa caught a glance of her beautiful green eyes, she was the only thing Tifa could see. She wore a long, flowing red dress and her hair, free of the constraints of her braid, bounced around her lithe face and framed her in an image of gentle innocence. The pink bow, constantly visible, complimented her red dress. Tifa stared at Aerith, and so did Cloud.

Aerith's face was bare of makeup, but rather than painting her face to accentuate her fine facial structure, it only gave her a more natural and pure look. Her small mouth was turned upwards in a small smile, as if she held a secret that she would never tell. Zack was by her side, a dazzling grin across his face and a smart-looking tuxedo complimenting his masculine form.

"Aerith!" Tifa called, waving over the brunette. Aerith stopped and looked around, and upon noticing Tifa a grin broke across her delicate face. She mouthed something to Zack who looked slightly annoyed before she awkwardly jogged towards Tifa and Cloud, unable to run because of the high red heels she wore.

"Tifa," Aerith greeted a familiar twinkle in her eyes, "you look stunning!" Next to Aerith's natural beauty, Tifa felt overdone in her thick mascara and shining pink lipgloss. She shrugged it off.

"Aerith…" Tifa began quietly. Now she felt the overwhelming need to whisk Aerith from the school, from the promiscuity, from the leering glances of her peers, from the subtle wooing of Zack, and from everything that would taint her innocence. Her mouth set into a resolved line. She was about to speak when Aerith giggled and danced over to Cloud.

"Now look at you! Doesn't he look wonderful, Tifa? Look at him in that suit." Aerith smiled and leaned in to see Cloud's face, which he bowed in embarrassment. "Don't be bashful, you look wonderful," Aerith laughed. Tifa couldn't help a smile spread across her face at the gentle teasing.

"Now now, Aerith, don't give him an ego," Tifa joined in. She would've liked nothing more than to be amused by seeing if Cloud could go any deeper shade of red, but the sight of Zack hesitantly approaching caught her attention. He looked slightly uncomfortable, but his eyes held a curious gaze with all traces of annoyance gone. Tifa returned his glance with a guarded one of her own, as if he were a nuisance. Zack, noticing her vehement glare, licked his lips and turned away.

"Hey, I'll see you guys in the gym, alright?" Aerith spoke, snapping Tifa out of her defensive stare-down. She lightly pushed Tifa and gave her a knowing smirk as Tifa's eyes flitted back towards Zack. "Do I see lust in those distant brown eyes of yours, Miss Lockheart?" Aerith laughed, referring to the death-glare she was giving to her partner. Tifa rolled her eyes good-naturedly.

"Yes, Aerith. I am absolutely smitten ." Tifa replied in a humoring voice. She gave Aerith a short wave before she and Cloud turned for the gym where loud music beat and teens danced.

* * *

Aerith giggled to herself, enjoying the playful banter she had shared with Tifa. There was something different about the brunette, though she couldn't quite place her finger on it. Aerith shrugged it off and made her way over to Zack with something of a forced smile.

"Alright. You ready to go in?" Aerith asked. Over the past weeks Aerith had known Zack, she had developed a mildly fond bond with the boy. He had a sort of puppy-like personality, and was a very entertaining and optimistic youth. She was able to overlook what he had done to get her to go to the dance with him and value the gentlemanly way he treated her.

Zack paused before he responded.

"What did you say?" He asked in a distracted manner, turning his gaze to meet Aerith's. His mouth was turned downwards and he had a troubled look, though he tried desperately to check his emotions. Aerith sighed.

"What's wrong?" She asked, moving over to sit on a nearby bench. She patted a seat next to her, beckoning Zack forward. He shifted his gaze to the ground and made to sit..

"It's just…" He started, taking the offered seat, "It's Tifa." Aerith's eyes widened as she stared at Zack's downcast gaze. His dark blue eyes met Aerith's before he looked down again.

"What is this about?" Aerith began suspiciously, desperately hoping that he wouldn't start the malicious talk he'd had upon their meeting. Zack paused before slowly raising his gaze to meet Aerith's.

"…I never see you smile like that for anyone but Tifa." Zack looked like a pouting puppy, but despite the endearing expression Aerith couldn't help the explosion of surprise that came from his words. She had held herself in a guarded posture, expecting him to say something callous about her friend as he had done that one day, but there was no malice in his words.

"I always smile, Zack. I don't smile exclusively for her," Aerith spoke in an exasperated tone. Zack looked down at the ground and rolled a small rock with the sole of his shoe as if it were an entertainment that rivaled the wildest amusement parks.

"I know you always smile—and you have a great smile, too, by the way—" Zack let his raging hormones take control for a moment before continuing, "but you do. You have this special smile all for her. I never see you look like that for anyone else." Zack let his words sink in, hurt and slightly jealous, before abruptly standing up. "It doesn't matter. Let's go dance." He flashed her a dazzling, celebrity-like grin before offering his hand.

"May I take your hand, m'lady?" Aerith grinned and took it, letting him pull her up. She half expected Zack to wrap an arm loosely around her shoulder, a habit he had grown into as of late, but much to her surprise he never did.

* * *

The rest of the night passed by in a flash.

Tifa tried to make Cloud dance, but he clung to the beverage table and screamed that she couldn't make him do it. Zack and Aerith shared a few dances together, and Zack kept moving his hand from the small of Aerith's back lower and lower in a teasing manner until she had to smack his hand and place it on her back again. That went on for a while until Aerith decided to assist Tifa and the two grabbed Cloud's hand, dragging him onto the dance floor to the amused expressions of their classmates. Tifa tried to make Cloud dance in vain until Aerith stepped in, forcing Cloud's arms around her and leading him for a few brief seconds until he pulled away, running to the safety of his cousin Quistis and her date. Tifa and Aerith shared a moment of laughter until they decided to dance obscenely together to a romantic-sounding waltz. Zack took the company of Scarlet's friends, Reno and Rude.

By the time Tifa and Cloud were in the car driving home, it felt like the dance had only been a few seconds rather than a few hours. Even Cloud, who greatly disliked having to socialize, had a relaxed expression on his face. Tifa grinned to herself.

She had thought that the night would be full of stress and panic in her efforts to keep Aerith safe, but much to Tifa's surprise Zack had behaved—mostly. It was a night Tifa would hold fondly in her memories. The moments she had shared with Aerith were priceless, even if it involved tormenting a certain socially retarded blond. She thought of the elegant way Aerith had danced, and how easily she laughed as they fooled around on the floor together. Tifa closed her eyes, replaying the events in her mind with a soft smile.

Cloud also had his thoughts trained on a certain brunette.

* * *

**A.N.** I know it's short, but I had to post this. It was killing me to think I hadn't updated in almost five months. I promise the next chapter will be long, exciting, and dramatic.

And Cloud. Yes. Yes. He's starting to develop a little infatuation for Aerith. -Laughs evilly!- I can't WAIT for you guys to see how this is going to turn out. :3 Next update should be sometime this month, I swear on my life. xD


End file.
